El Señor de los Infiernos
by Kayazarami
Summary: Kagome y Rin Higurashi son dos primas que viven juntas desde hace unos pocos meses. Pero no todo es lo que parece en sus vidas. Mucho menos cuando diversos personajes, como Sesshômaru e Inuyasha, principes del Infierno, entran en sus vidas. SxK,IxR
1. El Recuerdo de Rin Higurashi

Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1. El Recuerdo de Rin Higurashi.**

_Caminaba detraídamente por unos callejones, agotada tras las duras horas de trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida, un local de mala muerte cuya paga era escasa y miserable, peor al menos obtenía algo de dinero, algo que necesitaba sin duda alguna._

_Ignorante de los rumores acerca del peligro de caminar sola a esas horas por aquellas calles precisas, avanzo en busca del camino más corto de regreso a casa. Y por poco no vuelve nunca más._

_De pronto, sin que nada los hubiera delatado con anterioridad, tres figuras surgieron de algún lugar que ella no logro ver, tan solo fue consciente de su aparición y tembló, al reconocer sus propósitos._

_-Una belleza como tú no debería andar solita a estas horas, guapa._

_-Pero para nosotros tanto mejor- agrego otro de ellos, con una mirada lujuriosa-Podremos divertirnos un rato. ¿Verdad, muñeca?_

_La escena se ensombreció y el primero en hablar, un hombre rudo, gordo y bastante feo, la agarro inmovilizándola completamente, a la vez que su segundo compañero se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa repugnante en los labios y, arrancando los botones de cuajo, le sustrajo la blusa._

_La joven comenzó a gritar desperada, pero la zona estaba desierta, y lo único que pudo hacer para calmar su miedo fue comenzar a llorar, mientras uno de aquellos tipos tocaba sus pechos ahora ya sin sostén, disfrutando del horror de su víctima, que sintió como si el contacto la apuñalara del asco._

_Noto como las manos de el descendían, predispuestas a librarla de más ropa, cuando algo ajeno a la situación ocurrió. Se escucho un sonido discordante, un chirrido insoportable que los obligo a soltarla y taparse los oídos._

_Rin estaba libre, pero no pudo moverse, paralizada por aquel chirrido insostenible, con sus manitas también sobre la cabeza, cubriendo sus oídos, pero pronto todo acabo. Miro hacía el lugar de origen del ruido y se encontró la cosa más rara que hubiera visto en su vida._

_Allí, junto a un coche rayado de extremo a extremo y con una larga uña aun sobre la tapicería, había un chico, bastante joven a su parecer, de facciones y figura… irreal. Tenía una larga melena blanca que caía por su espalda y dos grandes mechones por delante, reposando en su pecho. Increíblemente, sobre su cabeza resaltaban dos orejas de perro y unos profundos y vivos ojos dorados, que la dejaron clavada en su sitio, sin poder realizar un movimiento siquiera._

_El chico vestía completamente de negro, con unos pantalones de cuero y una especie de top cobre su pecho, por su espalda colgaba una larga capa oscura, mientras que unas cadenas rodeaban su cintura, quizás sosteniendo el pantalón, quizás no. Y otras rodeaban sus muñecas provocando que los extremos del metal quedaran libremente suspendidos en el aire._

_Una sonrisa despiadada se dibujo en sus labios y la chica pensó que había ido a parar de las brasas al fuego. Y él dejo escapar su voz, dura, pero bastante animada y, sin dudar, orgullosa._

_-Os estaba buscando._

_Los tres hombres temblaron, reconociendo sin duda a el salvador de la muchacha._

_-Según el acuerdo- prosiguió, ignorando a la joven allí presente- Hoy se acababa el plazo de tiempo. Hemos cumplido, así que ya sabéis que os toca, ¿no?_

_Uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre el recién llegado, tratando de asestarle un golpe desesperadamente, pero no logro más que él realizara cuatro movimientos rapidísimos, pareciera que se desplazaba con el viento y el agresor se convirtieras en victima, cuando el peliplateado le asesto un golpe seco en la cabeza y cayó con estrépito al suelo, sin respiración, muerto._

_Ella soltó un ligero gemido de pánico, al comprender que lo había matado. Pero acallo el resto de gritos cuando las cadenas de él rodearon el cuello de los otros dos tipos, estrangulándolos con lentitud._

_-Un trato es un trato- exclamo con un deje de fastidio- Morir._

_Y los fuertes metales que envolvían sus gargantas presionaron con tal brutalidad que las cabezas rodaron por el suelo, decapitadas. La sangre broto de los cuellos abiertos de sus cuerpos sin vida y, en cuestión de minutos, se formo un enorme charco del líquido escarlata._

_Justo tras esos sucesos, en ese preciso instante, él la miro con sus ojos dorados envueltos en maldad. Se aproximó a ella, que indefensa como estaba trato de retroceder, hasta que su espalda choco con la pared del callejón. El individuo por fin acabo con toda la distancia y, quitándose la capa, cubrió su cuerpo semidesnudo, en el cual no había reparado hasta entonces, para después inclinarse ante ella, reduciendo al mínimo el espacio entres sus cuerpos, acorralándola en aquel callejón sin salida._

_-Hace frío- dijo por toda respuesta- Estos no son lugares para una virgen._

_Abrió los ojos desmedidamente, ¿Cómo podía él saber que era virgen? Todos le decían que aparentaba mas edad de la que en realidad tenía, lo normal hubiese sido que opinase justo lo contrarío. Enrojeció, algo molesta por que él hablara despectivamente de su estado, olvidando completamente qué estaba frente a un asesino que acababa de matar a tres hombre frente a ella, de una forma totalmente anormal._

_-¿Que no vas a darme las gracias?- sonrió burlón- Te he salvado._

_-Tú ya ibas… a matarlos- milagrosamente, su voz no tartamudeaba, aunque sonaba muy débil y asustadiza- Acabas de… reparar en mí._

_-Vaya- la sonrisa maliciosa se acentuó- Una chica lista. Pero de todas formas, te he ayudado. No puedes obtener nada sin dar algo a cambio, ¿no crees?_

_No contestó, no sabía a donde quería ir el a parar, pero el miedo a que intentase hacerle lo mismo que los otros creció en su mirada, cosa que el supo con un simple vistazo a sus ojos oscuros._

_-No-repuso con seriedad, adivinando sus pensamientos- No quiero eso._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Es algo…- acorto la distancia ente sus cuerpos y entonces, supo lo que el quería. Lo que iba a robarle, lo que exigía como pago a una ayuda que ella, para su desgracia, había pedido a gritos-… más sencillo, pero igual de valioso._

_Y la beso. No fue un beso tierno, ni cándido, mucho menos dulce. Al comienzo, le repugnó que la lengua de el acariciara la suya así, con fuerza, lamiéndose entre ellas, pero, cuando la obligo a corresponderle, sintió toda la pasión y el deseo que había en ese contacto entres sus bocas y no pudo sino corresponderlo, impresionada de su propio descaro._

_El chico de cabellos plateados se separo de ella con satisfacción, con el brillo en los ojos de quien ha logrado lo que se proponía._

_-Tu primer beso- la chica se asusto, de nuevo sin comprender como demonios él podía saber tanto de ella- Es mío.- comenzó a alejarse, con paso lento, mientras en la lejanía, las sirenas de la policía se dejaban escuchar en tono su esplendor- Espero no volver a verte. Por tu propio bien._

_Sintió que él se desvanecía y su cuerpo con él, perdiendo la noción de las cosas._

Rin despertó sumamente inquieta, con el rostro perlado de sudor y la respiración algo agitada. La cara contraída por una mueca de horror. De inmediato, volteo la cabeza para avistar la hora del despertador. Las 4.30 de la noche, aun no tendría que levantarse hasta las 7:30 para el instituto, pero dudaba mucho que fuera capaz de dormirse nuevamente.

Con pesadez y medio adormilada tomo dirección al baño, caminando de puntillas y más despacio al pasar junto a la habitación de Kagome, su prima, que tenía un sueño ligero y una curiosidad innata para meterse en los asuntos ajenos. Sobre todo en asuntos que era mejor no indagar.

Una vez en el recinto, se desnudo y sin pensárselo mucho, se introdujo en la ducha, encendiendo la manguera y liberando un fluyo de agua que rápidamente calmo su tenso cuerpo, asaltado por el temor inexplicable a sus propios sueños. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que aun recordase aquello con tantísima intensidad que le parecía vivirlo de nuevo al soñar? ¿Qué clase de extraño hechizo cayó sobre su persona esa noche de Febrero? Bueno, hechizo, mejor dicho maldición…

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el agua correr libre por su rostro y su cuerpo, en una dulce pero helada caricia. ¿Desde cuando se le convirtió en rutina no poder dormir o despertar en mitad de la noche para ya no volver a cerrar los parpados? Y todo por una cosa tan ridícula como un sueño que se repetía cual estrambótica ceremonia noche tras noche, desde hacía ya unos cuatro meses, justo desde que se mudo con su prima Kagome a esa ciudad, para estudiar en el prestigioso instituto Shorkuyaa Hight School, en donde cursaba Bachillerato.

Lo más extraño de todo, era que en los tres años desde que sucedió aquello nunca antes lo había soñado, ni ello adornaba sus pesadillas. ¿Solo la asaltaba desde que cambio de vida, por ser un cambio repentino? Tras haber estado acudiendo a un psicólogo durante dos años tras aquello, convenciéndose que fue una pelea entre callejeros o algo más simple, obviando las palabras o la crueldad que rezumbaba en aquel chico, logrando olvidarlo todo y continuar con su vida.¿Qué tenía ahora que pudiese atormentarla hasta el punto de no volver a dormir al evocar esas memorias, encima de forma involuntaria? Algo que antes había podido ignorar con el más mínimo esfuerzo por su parte, ahora no podía hacer nada, no tenía poder de controlar sus sueños.

Salio de la ducha y se envolvió en al toalla, comenzando a peinar su largo cabello castaño sin mirarlo demasiado. Alzo la vista y choco con su reflejo en el espejo que había sobre la pica. Ya no era ninguna niña, ahora era toda una adolescente en pleno desarrollo y así lo delataba su figura, delineada en finas curvas que aun debían pronunciarse algo más, mientras su cabello alcanzaba la imperiosa longitud de caer justo hasta sus caderas y sus ojos oscuros como una noche sin estrellas parecían ocultar el mismísimo secreto de la vida, poseedores de un brillo angelical.

Su carácter, era dulce y apacible, pero tenía una enorme capacidad de deducción y casi tanta curiosidad como Kagome. En inteligencia, eran las dos alumnas más aventajadas de su curso, pero en recursos, eran bastante pobres y ambas debían trabajar tras las clases para comprar comida y el material que necesitasen. Gracias a Dios que el piso era de su familia y no debían pagar alquiler, por que si no, les sería imposible apañárselas.

Suspiro y se dirigió al Salón, en penumbras, pensando que no era únicamente con ella que algo iba mal, por que Kagome también estaba extraña. La chica, que desde su más tierna infancia se había caracterizado por su dulzura y bondad, ahora era la viva imagen de la tristeza la mayoría del tiempo. No sabía muy bien que le ocurría a su prima y no iba a meterse en sus asuntos sin su consentimiento, como Kagome hacía a menudo.

Rin sabía esperar, sierpe había sabido hacerlo. No presionar, dejar que las cosas siguiesen su curso y, con el tiempo, eran las mismas personas afectadas quienes contaban sus temores, miedos, incertidumbres o secretos. Por que los seres humanos necesitaban sentirse apoyados, tener a alguien que los comprendiese y loa ayudase. Pero sobre todas las cosas, las personas ansían sentirse amadas.

Y, fuese lo que fuese que atormentaba a Kagome, estaba relacionado con el amor. Como que ella se llamaba Rin Higurashi que así era.

Un ligero sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola al comprender que aquel sonido era su propio despertador, al cual segundos después se le unió a dúo el de Kagome. Sonriendo, fue a despertar a la perezosa de su prima, que tenía la agradable manía de mandar su despertador contra la pared casi cada mañana.

Plaaafff

-Maldición- gruño al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, sabiendo que el despertador había pasado a mejor vida, entro y se encontró con el familiar bulto que se negaba a abandonar la calidez de su camita- ¡¡Kagome!! ¡¡Despierta, baka, asesina de relojes!! ¡¡Encima que no nos sobra el dinero para consentirnos apenas dos caprichos hemos de estar comprando un despertador cada dos por tres!!

-Hummm… Tres horitas más…

-¡Argh!- _"Calma, calma"_ pensaba la chica, _"Paz interior, armonía… Un momento… ¡¿Tres horitas?!"_- ¡¡Tú, cosa, intento de ser humano, ya te estas levantando, y se dice "cinco minutos más", no "tres horitas", vaga!!

-Rin-chan, eres cruel conmigo- exclamo la soñolienta morena, incorporándose en la cama- Además, ¿para que necesito un despertador si ya te tengo a ti?

-De verdad, no se que te pasa, Kagome- le dijo mitad fastidiada, mitad preocupada- Antes eras tu la primera en levantarse, incluso antes de que sonara la alarma. Nunca en tu vida habías llegado tarde a clase y ahora tienes la mitad de los días retraso. Por no mencionar esos en los que ni siquiera te dignas a aparecer por el instituto.

-Ahh…. Esta bien, lo capto- se levanto y tomo camino hacía el baño, mientras su prima observaba las ojeras que ya eran parte característica de ella- La gente cambia, Rin.

-No, Kagome- la miro intensamente, con el rostro muy serio- Esto es algo más que un cambio. No se que te atormenta, ni como puedes estar siempre cansada y triste. No eres la misma prima que tenía hace un año, pero no puedes seguir así. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero vuelve a ser la de antaño. Por que si no, muy pronto tendrás mayores problemas que la ocasional bronca de un profesor por tus faltas.

-Yo…- Kagome sonrió, como hacía tanto tiempo, contenta de que Rin se preocupara por ella y sobre todo, por que respetara su vida y o la obligara a confesar que la tenía así- Intentare hacer algo, pero no se si podré. Hay cosas por las que vale la pena sacrificarlo todo.

-Y hay sacrificios que te arruinan la vida, Kagome.- rebatió- Y tú estas echando la tuya a perder. No digo que no te diviertas, pero no creo que eso sea lo que estas haciendo. Nunca sales de casa, has perdido el contacto con casi todos tus amigos y la mayor parte del tiempo, te la pasas durmiendo. No se por que estas "sacrificando" todo, pero espero que te valga la pena.

La joven de cabello negro se alejo, ya cansada de hablar con su prima, como tantas veces había echo antes, sabiendo que no le haría ni caso. Kagome había cerrado los ojos y ensordecido sus oídos al resto del mundo y no aceptaba ningún argumento, como si hubiera tomado una decisión irrevocable acerca de algo y su voluntad permaneciera inamovible.

Suspiro de nuevo y salio del apartamento, cuando el grifo de la ducha se abrió y supo que Kagome iría al instituto, llegaría tarde, pero al menos iría. Se alejo por el pasillo del bloque y toco el botón del ascensor, que tardo algunos minutos en llegar.

Mientras bajaba, se cuestiono de nuevo que diantre era lo que podía estar cambiando así a Kagome. Y también que la estaba cambiando a ella, volviéndola tan sobria y malhumorada. Antes pudiera haber contado con los dedos de las manos las discusiones o las veces que perdía la paciencia, pero últimamente esos momentos habían aumentado de manera drástica. Era definitivo: aquellas pesadillas la estaban volviendo una amargada y le estaban aguando su carácter generalmente apacible y tranquilo, de la misma manera que a Kagome algo le estaba fastidiando su personalidad amable y cariñosa.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ellas?

Muy pronto sabría, cuan acertada había sido esa pregunta.


	2. Pesadillas de Medianoche

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2. Pesadillas de Medianoche.**

-¿Otra vez?- jadeo, sintiendo como la piel le quemaba mientras él paseaba sus dedos lujuriosamente por su cuerpo desnudo- Necesito dormir.

-Y yo necesito tu cuerpo.- le contesto con algo de frialdad, mientras en sus ojos se desvelaba un claro destello de fastidio o tal vez molestia- Y no pienso irme hasta quedar satisfecho de el.

Se dejo hacer con mansedad, como siempre, demostraba tener tan poca consideración con su vida. Y últimamente eso la estaba torturando. Rin tenía razón, debería elegir ya, estaba sacrificando demasiado por algo que ni siquiera correspondía sus perdidas.

Sintió como él se posicionaba sobre ella y, de un movimiento preciso, los convertía en uno, haciéndola estallar en gemidos de placer, que quedaban silenciados por sus labios helados y mortales, mientras sus ojos, fríos como el más puro Hielo, no perdían en ningún momento la expresión de indiferencia_._

Gimió de nuevo cuando la acaricio más de lo debido con sus manos, provocando que la sacudiera un suave escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza. ÉL sonrió con maldad y algo de orgullo propio, como si escucharla fuera el premio a su trabajo.

"_¿Por qué sonríes así, como si ganaras algo, si después eres puro acero conmigo?"_ se preguntaba siempre, en aquellos momentos, _"¿Por qué permito esto, si estas destruyendo todo cuanto tuve? No vale la pena, siempre lo he sabido, pero aun y así, ¿Cuánto más tiempo pienso callar, aceptando en silencio lo poco que me das?"_

-Kagome…

Lo escucho susurrar su nombre y al momento siguiente sintió como todo terminaba, por tercera vez aquella noche. Inmediatamente después, su propio cuerpo respondió al de su amante y dejó escapar un débil grito de su boca, agradeciendo al cielo que Rin aun estuviese dormida, mientras ambas esencias se mezclaban en una sola y las respiraciones agitadas comenzaban a normalizarse.

Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, visiblemente cansado. Ella deseba rodearlo con sus brazos y quedarse dormida sintiendo su calor, pero sabía bien lo que ocurriría si osaba ponerle un solo dedo encima en ese instante.

"_No me toques" _casi pareció escuchar la advertencia en su propia mente _"Nunca me toques. No me hables, ni me mires. No hagas nada que yo no desee y todo ira bien"_

Así era como había sido siempre todo entre ellos, durante un año. Desde que ellos se conocieron, en cambio, habían pasado más de siete años. Al principio, fue tan solo simple curiosidad hacía lo que era, nada más y parecía que él gustaba de hablar con ella, aunque escasamente y con bastante frialdad, había contestado a sus preguntas. Tan solo tenía diez años la primera vez que lo vio y desde entonces, había quedado perdidamente enamorada.

"_Enamorada del Diablo_" pensó con amargura, recordando de quien era precisamente hijo su amante _"Un demonio. Permití que un demonio me arrebatase la virginidad, estoy condenada al infierno"._

Pero aquello ya era un infierno en vida.

Observo desde la cama como él se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse, sin decir palabra ni mirarla. Total, ¿para que iba a hacer algo así? Ya había obtenido lo

que deseaba, como siempre, casi cada noche. Cuando termino de colocar sus ropas, la miro con su habitual frialdad y esbozo una maquiavélica sonrisa. No por consideración o para asegurarse que estaba bien, que va, lo hacia para regodearse por ultima vez de su estado, allí desnuda sobre la cama, con la respiración agitada y el cabello revuelto.

Kagome, le echo una mirada de reproche que solo ensancho su sonrisa. Después, una neblina negra rodea su figura y al minuto siguiente, lo que quedaba de su amante era un ligero humo que rápidamente se desvaneció.

La chica suspiró y se arropo con las sabanas, tratando de dormir aunque fuera un poco antes de que Rin fiera a despertarla, no tenía ganas de aguantar de nuevo un sermón acerca de lo muy estúpida que era, eso lo sabía muy bien sin ayuda de nadie.

En el otro lado del pasillo, una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros despertaba de su letargo atormentado de nuevo por las mismas pesadillas de siempre, solo que esta vez había sido un poco distinto. El sueño había sido realmente extraño.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces, para meterse en la ducha y despejar su mente. Tomo sus cabellos con las manos y se apoyo en la fría pared, dejando que el agua acariciara su cuerpo desnudo.

"_Que raro"_ inquirió en su mente _"Esta vez no he soñado con aquello, sino con… Kagome…Y ese otro… ¿Quien era? Se parecía un poco, tirando a mucho a 'el'… ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué siempre los mismos delirios en la noche?"_

-¿Quién eres?- murmuro a la nada, quedando su voz amortiguada por la suave llovizna que desprendía la regadera de la ducha- ¿Que quieres?

"_Me estoy volviendo loca"_ pensó, mientras cerraba el agua y cogía una de las toallas, envolviendo su cuerpo _"Rematadamente loca" _

Se puso el uniforme con tranquilidad, evitando volver a pensar ene lo soñado, cuando su despertador sonó, indicando la hora. Con mucha paciencia, fue hasta el cuarto de Kagome y, tomando la almohada, empezó a azotarle hasta que consintió en abrir los ojos.

-¡Rin!- grito completamente despierta, tratando de cubrirse con los brazos- ¡¿Qué pretendes matarme?!

-No, prima, nada más lejos de mi intención- confesó soltando la almohada y marchándose con una sonrisa en el rostro- Solo quería despertarte "suavemente".

-¡Pues no ha tenido nada de "suave"!- reprochó metiéndose en el baño con un portazo y Rin solo río.

Si así lograba que fuera al instituto, la despertaría aunque fuera a cañonazos. Los profesores, al final habían cumplido sus amenazas y llamado a sus padres, explicándoles la escasa puntualidad de Kagome y su considerable numero de faltas.

La familia Higurashi era muy severa con ese tipo de cosas, siendo como eran famosos empresarios y ricos comerciantes. No se podían dar el lujo de sacar malas notas, mucho menos de actuar como venia haciéndolo su prima. Y ella se la estaba jugando, se lo estaba jugando todo: su paga y el que las permitieran vivir solas. En el caso de Rin, daba lo mismo, sus padres eran unos malditos borrachos con muy poca consideración en la familia, pero los de Kagome… Con decir que eran los terceros más ricos del país…

Sonrió más anchamente cuando su prima salió refunfuñando de la ducha y se sentó a desayunar con ella. Al poco estaban las dos riéndose de lo tontas que llegaban a ser y así, marcharon al instituto, contentas.

Los profesores se mostraron bastante rencorosos con su prima, haciendo comentarios del tipo "Pero cuantisimo tiempo sin verla, Higurashi…" o "¿A que debo el honor de que haya decidido asistir a mi clase, señorita?" A lo que Kagome respondía con "Si, profesor, lo _extrañe _mucho" o "Quien sabe, ni yo misma lo comprendo", respuestas que cabe decir, aumentaron el rencor de los tutores y el jubilo de la clase, que se carcajeo sin cesar de todas y cada una de las "contiendas" de Kagome con el profesorado.

Al salir de clase, Kagome iba contenta y Rin echa un manojo de nervios en erupción, llamándola loca, ¿peor como diablos hacia eso, sabiendo lo que los profesores le dirían a sus padres? ¿Qué acaso su única neurona acababa de tomarse vacaciones o que?

-Ya, ya, Rin, deja de echarme la bronca- le pidió con carita suplicante- Me lo he pasado muy bien, hacia tanto que no iba al instituto que casi había olvidado que tenía amigos…

-Si, pero lo preocupante que es también has olvidado que tienes una reputación que conservar, prima. Sin embargo, debo decir que lo del profesor de Sociales ha sido magistral.

-¿A que si? Pobre, casi se desmaya cuando le he dicho que no podía resistirme a venir de lo mucho que echaba en falta su belleza…

-Calva, bajo y con gafas… La clase entera ha empezado a reír. Estoy segura de que la terminar, ha tenido que tomar uno o varios calmantes. ¡Ja ja ja!

Rin también comenzó a reírse de nuevo, como había extrañado la vuelta a casa con su alegre prima, que hacía olvidarse de casi todas sus preocupaciones, ya que Kagome sabia ver siempre el lado bueno de la vida. Y como había echado de menos a esa Kagome, tan alegre y vivaz, sonriente, no al zombi soñoliento que había tenido que estar soportando los últimos meses.

-Gracias, Rin.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que…- su mirada se perdió en el cielo mientras respondía- Gracias a tus consejos me he dado cuenta de que en verdad hay algo más importante que… bueno, que otra cosa. Tenías razón, no vale la pena sacrificar tanto a cambio de nada.

-Kagome, me alegro mucho de que vuelvas a ser la de siempre.

-Bueno…- su rostro de ensombreció- Aun me falta por aclarar un pequeño asunto, pero…- volvió a sonreír- cuando lo haga, volveré a ser la de antaño, lo prometo.

-Si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo.

-Arigato, pero es algo que solo puedo resolver yo, por que fui quien se metió en el problema.

-Bien. -Concluyo Rin, también sonriente- ¿Qué tal si, para celebrar tu vuelta al mundo de los vivos, te invito a un helado?

-¡Oh! ¡Cuanta generosidad de tu parte!- exclamo riendo, mientras ambas caminaban juntas hacía un carrito de helados que reposaba más adelante.

Sonrió con tristeza, en cuanto noto como el aire a su alrededor se volvía pesado y una figura emergía de la más absoluta nada. Que poca consideración, pero al fin y al cabo, nunca había demostrado tener para nada en cuenta sus deseos o necesidades.

Cuando la visión se aclaro, pudo observar con claridad sus ojos ámbares y su larga cabellera plateada. Esas dos marcas moradas de sus mejillas, que sabía se extendían por todo su cuerpo y la luna menguante en su frente. Como siempre, venía vestido con unos pantalones estrechos color negro y una camisa con numerosos bolsillos y correas, surcada por cadenas. Y por ultimo esa larga capa negra que arrastraba por el suelo y dejaba escuchar su suave ulular a cualquier movimiento que él efectuara.

No la saludo, tampoco lo esperaba, se acerco a ella y, elevándola de la cama, la acerco a su cuerpo, besándola con fuerza, demandando sus labios, exigiendo su cuerpo, como cada noche desde hacía ya... ¿Qué importaba? Esa noche acabaría todo, por que Kagome había elegido. Y no lo había escogido a él, ni a su frialdad, ni su indiferencia, ni su cuerpo de escándalo ni mucho menos sus delicadas facciones o sus ojos de oro.

La soltó, al notar que no respondía al contacto, como siempre hacía. Y la miro con algo de incredulidad mezclada con furia y orgullo.

"_No"_ grito en su mente _"Nunca más dejare que esto pase, no caeré de nuevo"_

-Se acabo…- dejo escapar de sus labios, provocando que él abriera algo más de lo normal sus frío ojos- No quiero seguir con esto.

-¿No?- helada, la helada voz de quien siempre lograba todo aquello que se propusiera casi penetro en su alma- ¿Por qué?- pregunto taladrándole el alma con sus pupilas, buscando en sus ojos chocolate la respuesta, intentando descubrir si se había enamorado de alguien, buscando el motivo.

-Quiero vivir-dijo, con seguridad, exigiendo que le devolviera algo que en algún momento le entrego, por algo tan estúpido como un amor no correspondido- Vete.

-¿Crees que yo me ceñiré a tus deseos?- se aproximo a ella, que no retrocedió, quedando cara a cara.- Eres mía.

-¿Tuya?- exclamo con sorna, sonriendo con esteticismo, dejándolo de piedra- ¿Cuando hemos llegado a ese acuerdo? Yo no te pertenezco y haré lo que quiera. Y ahora solo quiero mi libertad. Desaparece de mi vida.

-¿Por qué el cambio?

-¿Por qué? ¿Aun tienes la cara de preguntarlo?- las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, contraído por la ira y el dolor, pero él no hizo el más mínimo signo de compasión- ¡Me canse de esta farsa o de ser el objeto que calma tu cuerpo! ¡Estoy harta de sufrir por alguien como tú! ¡Vete al infierno y no vuelvas nunca más!

-No te atrevas a alzarme el tono, humana insignificante- le espeto con frialdad, mientras la arrinconaba contra una de las paredes de la habitación y desnudaba la parte superior de su cuerpo, con una mirada de furia- ¿Quieres ser libre?- desgarro el sostén y dejo al descubierto sus pechos-¿Quieres que me vaya y no vuelva?- atrapo sus senos con sus garras y, acercando su rostro los beso, lamiendo los pezones, delineándolos.-¿Realmente eso es lo que quieres?- pegunto por ultimo, escuchando los jadeos de Kagome.

-No- susurro apenas- No quiero que te vayas.- el triunfo brillo en los ojos de demonio- Pero quiero mi vida- el brillo se desvaneció- Y para ello, tienes que desaparecer- termino, con nuevas lagrimas renovando las anteriores.

Sintió como se separaba de ella y deshacía su agarre, dando la vuelta y comenzando ser rodeado por la neblina oscura, la miraba.

-Adiós- exclamo Kagome, todavía llorando- Adiós Sesshômaru…- y cuando él hubo desaparecido, dejo escapar sus ultimas palabras- Te amo…

Cayo al suelo llorando desesperadamente, lamentándose de lo que acababa de hacer, pero segura de sus actos. Le dolía. Dios, como dolía aquello. Pero en el fondo, sabía que pasaría, que tarde o temprano olvidaría y, entonces, podría ser feliz de nuevo.

La pregunta era, ¿Cuánto tardaría en detener el dolor?


	3. El Regreso del pasado

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3. El Regreso del Pasado.**

Aquello no era nada bueno. Pero nada.

De entre todas las cosas en este mundo que aun no lograba comprender, Rin podría jurar que la única que dudaba algún día pudiese hacerlo estaba frente a ella, comiéndose unos cereales de una forma un poco rara. Si es que a coger una cucharada del bol y dejar que resbalase por su boca hasta dejar toda la ropa echa un asco de leche y bolas de maíz se podía llamar un "poco raro".

-Kagome…- la chica ni se inmutó- Esta muy bien que quieras ducharte otra vez, pero creo que al leche no es una buena elección.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – exclamo totalmente confundida, en la séptima luna.

-¡Que mires tu ropa!

-¡Ah!- grito levantándose, parpadeando incrédula, como si no entendiese por que estaba así- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Oh, nada- repuso sarcásticamente- Es que te apetecía cambiar un poco tu look habitual y te has estado tirando el desayuno encima- apuntó- No creo que ese estilo vaya a tener mucho éxito con los profesores, Kagome.

-Mier…- corto antes de acabar, no le gustaba insultar ni usar palabras vulgares- Voy a cambiarme- suspiro entrando de nuevo en su habitación.

Rin asintió y observo como su prima desaparecía tras la puerta de su cuarto, con una expresión triste, misma que llevaba toda la semana en su cara.

No podía entender que le pasaba ahora. Volvía a ser la misma Kagome Higurashi de antes, que asistía al instituto y vivía una vida tranquila, solo que casi no reía y la mitad de las veces estaba ausente. Lo que era normal, si se tenía en cuenta que ya le advirtió que tardaría un tiempo en volver a ser completamente la misma persona de antaño. Al menos había avanzado algo y ya no era un zombi matutino.

Y por otro lado, incluso ella misma estaba bien. No había vuelto a soñar con su bonita pesadilla ni nada relacionado a Kagome desde hacia una semana, como si el fantasma que acechase sus sueños se hubiera esfumado de una vez por todas.

Distraídamente, miro el reloj… Las 7:15… ¿Eh? ¡¡LAS 7:15?!

-¡¡Kagome corre o llegamos tardeeeeeeee!! – grito agarrando su cartera y la de su prima a toda prisa, para echar a correr al vestíbulo, en donde se reunió con ella poco después la soñolienta princesa.

Cerraron el piso y comenzaron su ya habitual carrera matutina en busca de no llegar tarde. Ese día tuvieron suerte, con todos los semáforos en verde y poco trafico, en diez minutos estaban jadeantes pero triunfantes en al entrada, con su grupo de amigas aplaudiéndoles.

-¡Enhorabuena! –las felicito Kikyô- Puntuales por primera vez en…

-…una semana- termino Yura, riéndose como una loca.

Se quejaron un poco y entraron todas juntas al instituto, riéndose de cosas banales y estúpidas que las hacían felices, incluso Kagome sonrió mudando su cara de palo.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con lentitud, pero tranquilidad. Tan solo el memorable incidente de Kagome cuando rechazo a un compañero llamado Hoyô rompió la rutina diaria impuesta por las clases.

-Ja ja ja…- se reía sin parar cierta morena con el cabello largo y una colita al lado, mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, con una Kagome algo sonrojada a su lado-¡Muajajajajajajaja!

-Ya vale, Rin- pidió azorada la chica, muerta de vergüenza por que la gente que circulaba por la calle se quedaba mirando a su prima, que no paraba de reírse de forma maniática, como dando a entender que era su día libre en el psiquiátrico.

-"Es que no me gustas nada", ¿pero como se te ocurre decirle eso al pobre chico? La cara que ha puesto…

-Bueno- trato de excusarse, avergonzada- Pensé que lo mejor era decirle la verdad…

-¡Kagome! Ese tipo de verdad duele- le explico- Normalmente se dice "Lo siento" o "No, gracias". Pero podrías haber acabado con "Además eres muy feo y tienes cara de lelo", hubiese sido genial, me apuesto lo que quieras a que hubiera salido llorando llamando a gritos a su mama.

-Vale, soy una negada en el mundo de las relaciones y no tengo ni idea de como rechazar a un chico- confeso la de ojos de chocolate- ¿Merezco morir por ello?

-No- puntualizo Rin, aun con una divertida mueca adornando sus labios- Pero Hoyô seguro que ya debe estar planeando su suicidio.

Kagome la miro con algo de pena y tristeza entremezclada con alegría y terminaron el regreso al apartamento en completo silencio, cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, demasiado confundidas por los extraños sucesos que se hacían presentes en sus vidas.

Por un lado, Rin Higurashi no podía evitar preguntarse el por que de la actitud de su amiga, a que había renunciado que la sumió en ese estado de dolor constante… Tampoco se explicaba el por que del cese de sus sueños justo cuando se produjo el cambio de actitud de ella, ni las pesadillas del pasado que la invadieron meses atrás.

En cambio, Kagome tan solo trataba de no pensar en Sesshômaru. Cualquier cosa menos él. Le agradaba el instituto, por que permitía que se evadiera de la realidad y todos sus problemas recientes, hundiéndola en un mar de cálculos y ocupaciones estudiantiles. Le gustaba estar en compañía de Rin, ya que esta hacia comentarios cada poco tiempo que la situaban en divertidas batallas verbales en busca de la risa.

Pero si de algo ambas jóvenes estaban seguras era de que, pasara lo que pasara, debían mantener a su compañera de piso al margen de los acontecimientos, para no _"arruinar su vida normal y corriente_", algo que para su desgracia, distaba mucho de ser cierto.

Al llegar a su destino, pasaron casi inmediatamente a sus habitaciones y se pusieron más cómodas, no pretendían salir aquella tarde. Era lunes, le tocaba a Rin cocinar y esta opto por preparar sushi, el plato favorito de Kagome, a ver si así la animaba un poco. Comieron entre conversaciones banales y triviales sin importancia y, tras fregar los paltos, se pusieron con los ejercicios.

Casi sin darse ni cuenta, el tiempo transcurrió deprisa, después vieron la tele un rato y se fueron a la cama tras darse las buenas noches y una cena rápida.

Una vez en su cuarto, Rin se cambio y se coloco el pijama, un camisón azul marino bastante corto, que dejaba muy bien marcadas las pronunciadas formas de su cuerpo juvenil. Suspiro y se tumbo mirando al techo.

"_¿Otra noche de sueños apacibles o el regreso al mundote las pesadillas?"_ calibro en su mente _"Cuesta mucho creer que algo de lo que aquí ocurre es normal, pero mi vida lo es. Hace tres años un tipo mato a otros tres, ya esta, los asesinatos son el pan nuestro de cada día. Hay algo tan inquietante en el aire esta noche, que no se si podré dormir…" _Pero sus párpados, cansados de toda la jornada, se comenzaron a cerrar con lentitud y finalmente cayo rendida al sueño.

Tres horas más tarde, despertó sobresaltada. Se incorporo rápidamente y se restregó los soñolientos ojos. Un fuerte golpe la había arrancado del sueño tan hermoso que estaba teniendo acerca de mariposas celestes, insectos que amaba desde que era una niña.

Con precaución y algo de pereza se levanto, cavilando si la tonta de Kagome se habría vuelto a caer al ir a buscar un vaso de leche a las cuatro de la mañana, cosa probable que hace cinco meses garantizaría sin dudar y se volvería a dormir. Solo que ahora todo era diferente y tal vez distinto.

"_¿Ladrones?"_ Cavilo _"No, este es un barrio demasiado tranquilo y hay patrullas de seguridad rondando cada pocas horas. ¿Se habrá caído algo? Puede que se nos olvidara apagar algo y se haya desconectado y… Bueno, ya veré…"_

Poco a poco, caminando soñolienta, se dirigió a la Sala de estar, donde creía que había sido el escándalo. Paso junto a la habitación de Kagome y la suave respiración de ella le indico que, efectivamente, no tenía nada que ver con el ruido. Ya con algo de incertidumbre, paso a la estancia.

El gran ventanal que daba al balcón estaba abierto y las ligeras cortinas blancas ondeaban con la brisa nocturna. La luna llena permitía distinguir con claridad las formas de los muebles y sus tonalidades. No había nadas sospechoso, pero tampoco ninguna de sus pertenecías estaba tirada en el suelo.

"_¿Qué habrá pasado?" _Quien iba a decirle lo mucho que se arrepentiría de haberse despertado y buscar soluciones.

-Imposible- susurro una voz tras ella, algo grave, pero joven y profunda, una voz capaz de llegar al corazón y abrirlo de par en par para penetrar en su alma y atormentarla con recuerdos pasados- ¿Mi conjuro de sueño no te ha afectado?

Dio la vuelta con cuidado, deseando no ver lo que su traicionera mente le estaba exigiendo a gritos que viera. Y ahí se lo encontró a él. Con el mismo top negro ceñido y esos pantalones de cuero también negros… Las mismas cadenas que aquella noche, el mismo cabello de palta, ojos dorados y brillantes y las orejas de can…

"_La curiosidad mato al gato"_ alcanzo a soltar su mente antes de reaccionar apropiadamente a la situación. _"¡Dios mío de mi alma y de mi corazón…! ¡Es él asesino psicópata despiadado que mato a un hombre de un solo golpe y decapito a dos más usando esas cadenas…!" _

-Tú…- tan solo su susurro su voz, que sonaba temerosa y al mismo tiempo incrédula.

-¿Me conoces?- pregunto el "chico" acercándose a Rin, que instintivamente comenzó a retroceder- Uuumh… Eso no explica nada, mi hechizo debería haber funcionado…

-Y-Yo…

-¿Eres tú?- intuyo el hombre, mirándola con interés, analizando detenidamente el corto y pequeño camisón que cubría su impactante cuerpo, avanzando mientras ella retrocedía- Debo admitir que tienes un cuerpo… Interesante. Y esos ojos que brillan con miedo también son atrayentes- Rin choco con la pared y el desconocido invasor la acorralo posando un brazo a cada lado de ella- Por lo menos mi hermano tiene buen gusto.

"_¿De que estaba hablando este tipo? ¿Qué se supone que ha hecho su hermano conmigo? ¿Buen gusto? Un momento…. ¿Y si… Y si va a matarme? ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, soy muy joven para morir, por Dios, ni siquiera he tenido novio!" _Su mente se paro un momento, recapacitando "_Es deprimente que en diecisiete años aun no haya salido con ningún chico" _sentencio.

Definitivamente, el dicho de que cuando estas expuesto a las situaciones más peligrosas piensas, dices o haces cosas ridículas era perfectamente aplicable a Rin. El oji dorado noto enseguida la falta de atención de la chica y aquello pareció enfurecerlo.

-Vaya, ¿así que prestas mucha atención a Sesshômaru y a mi me ignoras?- sonrío sádicamente cuando los ojos negros de ella se abrieron al recobrar la noción de la realidad y entender el estado en que se encontraba- ¿Sabes cuan peligroso es enfadar a un demonio?- ahora la mirada se volvió horrorizada, como si esa chica ya hubiera visto antes alguna muestra de su poder- Tu… ¿Me conoces?

Sin poder evitarlo, la morena asintió con lentitud, preguntándose si aquello la salvaría. No lo creía. Pero había dicho que era un demonio. ¿Era posible? Realmente creía que lo era, por que desde luego, no parecía un simple ladrón o asesino. No por la forma con la que mataba.

-Claro…- los ojos ámbar destellaron un segundo, en reconocimiento- La chica del callejón hace tres años- exclamo totalmente convencido, como si acabase de comprobarlo en un archivo dentro de su memoria- ¿Y tú eres la mujerzuela de mi hermanito?

-No se de que me habla…- suspiro muy cohibida, puesto que él se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro, como si desease verla más de cerca, solo que con otras intenciones en mente.

-Claro que lo sabes- ya podía sentir con total claridad el suave y calido aliento bañar su rostro- Y lo dejaste. ¿Como se te ocurrió esa tontería? Sesshômaru no es alguien que acepte ese tipo de cosas por las buenas, volverá. Y tendrás que estar con él lo quieras o no- sentencio, mirándola con algo de ¿fastidio?- Pero bueno, ¿sabes? Puede que te haga un favor…Y te libre de él por siempre.

-¿Co-como…?- no sabía ni que decir de lo muy confundida que estaba. ¿Sesshômaru? ¿Quien era ese? ¿Y se suponía que estaba con ella? Le había llamado hermano, así que ese chico también era un... ¿demonio? ¡¿Pero que estaba pasando allí?! ¿Y por que él… Estaba tan cerca? Demasiado…- Yo no…

-Ahora lo comprendo todo- comento, como de casualidad, pasándole los finos dedos por los suaves labios de su boca entre abierta- Mi conjuro no funciono por que una vez te toque… Más de lo necesario…- la tomo con cuidado por el mentón, delineando aun sus sonrosados labios, mientras se deleitaba con su enrojecido semblante.

No dijo nada más, tampoco lo considero necesario, le paso delicadamente un brazo por la cintura y la pego a él, haciéndola temblar ante en contacto. La mano abandono su boca y se situó en sus cabellos castaños, acariciándolos, preso de su belleza.

Rin se estremecía sin poder evitarlo, al experimentar todas aquellas sensaciones nuevas, presa de un encantamiento tan poderoso como solo podía serlo el sentirse atraída por el mismísimo diablo.

-¿Quien eres?- dejo escapar en un ahogado jadeo, con una voz dulce y trémula que juraría no haber usado nunca antes.

-Inuyasha- dio por toda respuesta, aproximando sus bocas con delicadeza pero decisión y por ultimo, justo cuando ambas superficies entraron en contacto de nuevo, tras aquel beso robado hacía tres años- El hijo del Diablo.

Estrecho el abrazo con más fuerza y hundió su boca en la de la inexperta Rin, permitiéndole temblar, dejándola contra él y manteniéndola cerca de su calido cuerpo, demasiado caliente como para ser el de un ser humano normal, demasiado fogoso, pero sobre todo, demasiado pasional y ardiente para cualquier humana.


	4. La Fábula de los Príncipes del Infierno

Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4. La Fábula de los Príncipes del Infierno.**

Despertó con suavidad y algo inquietante en el corazón. Aparto la sabana y se puso en pie al instante caminando derecha al baño, en donde abrió el grifo y se mojo la cara, como cada mañana. Solo entonces, su mente medio despertó y las imágenes inundaron su cabeza.

¿Que diablos había sucedido? ¿Como que estaba en su cama? Pero si, lo último que recordaba era…Un momento… ¿No será que todo había sido una rencorosa y maldita pesadilla? Lo analizo detalladamente… Sí, solo fue eso, un sueño….Con presteza, se dirigió a la cocina, comenzando a preparar casi de forma automática el desayuno.

"_Un sueño… Otro sueño… Mejor dicho: todo pesadillas" _se quejo mentalmente _"Si era demasiado pedir seguir así… Sin estúpidas imaginaciones nocturnas…" _Ojeo distraídamente el reloj de la pared: las 7:15…. ¿Eh? ¡¿LAS 7:15?!

Deja vú. Un extraño y casi incompleto deja vú la invadió, sintiendo que aquello ya lo había vivido antes. ¿Pero que cuernos pasaba últimamente con el tiempo y ellas? ¡¿Acaso los relojes se habían propuesto fastidiarlas adelantando sus horas?! Pasase lo que pasase, siempre tenía la sensación de no haber dormido casi nada….

-Oh… Dios Mío- murmuro, avanzando hasta la habitación de Kagome, bastante ofuscada, rezando para que la de cabellos azabaches no le pegara la bronca del siglo- ¡¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE, OTRA VEZ TARDEEEE!!- le grito a todo pulmón, para salir a la velocidad de la luz de la estancia y esperar, apoyada en la puerta…

"_3…2…1…0"_ contó en su memoria, esperando….

-¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿Pero que te pasa últimamente, Rin?!- grito saliendo dos minutos después, con una camisa a medio poner y la falda caída, a toda pastilla- La que no parece si misma ahora eres tú- casi gruño, corriendo hacia la sala y tragándose el desayuno mientras se abrochaba la falda- Me parece increíble. ¿Es que no puede haber normalidad en este piso?

-Bueno- dijo en alto la peli negra, tomando sus mochilas de la entrada- Tú piensas eso, yo creo que los relojes están en conspiración contra nosotras por el asesinato indiscriminado de sus compadres los despertadores…- confesó, riéndose un poco, mientras su prima la miraba con la risa en los ojos.

-Lo que faltaba- suspiro Kagome, a la carrera por las escaleras por que no tenían tiempo ni de pillar el ascensor- El mundo se ha vuelto loco….

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto….

Esta vez, la suerte jugo en su contra y llegaron unos quince minutos más tarde de lo estipulado por las sagradas normas del instituto, resultando castigadas con una interesante hora de pasillo en al cual básicamente se estuvieron riendo de todo cuanto se les paso por al cabeza y más. El profesor, hasta el gorro de oír las carcajadas, las hizo entrar y las premio con el doble de deberes que al resto.

Asistieron al resto de clases y disfrutaron del recreo como si fuera el último. Para desgracia de Kagome, Hoyo al parecer creía que si, al insistir como un pesado todos los días, al final iba a conseguir que saliesen juntos. Lamentablemente para él, semejante teoría filosófica no tuvo el éxito esperado y termino, llorando en el baño como un niño.

-Kagome- le acuso Rin de nuevo, al regresar a su apartamento, cansadas por el excesivo trabajo que les habían impuesto para esa tarde- No debiste decirle eso al pobre desgraciado.

-Rin- contraatacó su prima- No deberías llamarlo "pobre desgraciado" si lo defiendes. Además- trata de excusarse- Se puso demasiado plasta para mi gusto…. Y e de cualquiera. Y- termino, sonriendo- Solo seguí tu consejo…

- Puntualiza, "seguí tu consejo mejorado según mi criterio". Que yo recuerde solo dije que añadieras "Además eres muy feo y tienes cara de lelo", lo de "Cómprate un amigo y olvídame" te lo inventaste tu solita. ¡Pero si es que eres una bruta como pocas!

-Vamos- se exaspero- Incluso Kikyô dijo que se lo tenía merecido. Rin, Hoyo tiene fama de casanova. Sale con todas y, cuando obtiene lo que le interesa, las deja tiradas. Si se cree que yo voy a ser una más de su lista… Lo lleva claro, el engreído…

-En eso tienes la razón….-apoyo, algo animada por la furia de su amiga- Pero no te rebajes a su nivel intelectual con el vocabulario… O acabaras vendiendo en el mercado…

-Ni en sus mejores sueños….

Llegaron pronto a casa y, una vez allí, como siempre, el tiempo paso volando… Comieron unos deliciosos tallarines que, por supuesto, preparo Rin. En los deberes, en cambio, fue Kagome quien llevó la voz cantante, ya que la historia le encantaba y a Rin le aburría, prefería las matemáticas.

-Oh… Identificación textual del siguiente relato….- comento, leyendo uno de los ejercicios- Que cosas… A veces siento que más que historia, es Lenguaje…Bueno, que se le va a hacer…- miro a la de la colita ladeada, que no parecía muy dispuesta a leer el trozo de texto- ¿Lo leo yo?- una ligera inclinación de la cabeza fue toda la respuesta que necesito para comenzar a relatar- "La Fábula de los príncipes del Infierno"

"_Dicierase que en el oscuro lugar en donde moran los demonios, en los abismos de las llamas en donde tan solo los gritos de sufrimiento d e los condenados se escuchan, nacieron dos hermano del mismísimo Rey Demonio, pero distintas madres…"_

Apenas se noto, puesto que su compañera de piso estaba distraída, escuchándola a penas, peor la clara y habitualmente dulce voz de Kagome se tambaleó ligeramente… Como si la chica hubiera caído en al cuenta de algo a medida que leía.

"_Ambos tan astutamente malvados como su padre, pero de rasgos y carácter parcialmente distintos…El mayor, cual fría brisa, jamás permitió que sus ojos mostraran siquiera una chispa de sus pensamientos. El menor, en contraposición, libero tanto sus ideas como sentimientos y la maldad se entremezclo con el escaso bien que había en él, siendo destruida… "_

"_Así, ambos herederos crecieron odiándose mutuamente y sus corazones se distanciaron al punto de no poder encontrarse jamás…"_

-Kagome- llamo Rin, mirándola fijamente, preocupada al ver que la mano que sostenía la hoja d ejercicio temblaba- ¿Estás bien?

-S-Si…- contesto esta, sentándose, todavía algo nerviosa- A ver, el autor es…

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en normalidad, tan solo que Kagome permanecía un poco nerviosa y se ponía alerta al más mínimo ruido. Cuando se desearon buenas noches y cada una se metió en su habitación, seguía inquieta.

"_¿Qué le ha dado?"_ trataba de razonar, estirada en su cama cuan larga era, mientras esperaba a que el sueño se la llevara esta vez a un lugar sin pesadillas _"¿Será que le dan miedo los demonios? ¿Eh? ¿Demonios? ¿Hijos del…diablo? ¡¡No puede ser!! ¡Pero es lo mismo que sueño yo noche tras noche!! Tal vez…. ¡¿Kagome sueña lo mismo?! Ugh… Me estoy montando unas películas…Esto es tan raro que ya no se ni que pensar, tal vez debería ir a l psicólogo o pedir que me internen en el manicomnio" _ termino, mirando el reloj… Las 2 de la mañana… Un momento… ¿Como que las dos de la mañana? ¡Si se habían ido a dormir a las doce! ¡Era absolutamente imposible que hubiera estado dos horas pensando!

Se levanto, saliendo de su cuarto, hasta llegar a la sala, dispuesta a ver la hora en el reloj de allí. Las 2 también… ¿Puede que realmente hubiera estado pensando dos horas seguidas cuatro tonterías?

"_Otro hecho insólito en mi vida para añadir a la ya preocupantemente creciente lista… Pesadillas, delirios, casi se muere tres años atrás, psicópatas de preciosos ojos dorados… ¡Uah! ¡De preciosos nada! Despiadado desgraciado, hijo del… ¿Diablo? Muy apropiado, sí"_ pensaba en su mundo particular, caminando de vuelta a su habitación… Cuando al pasar por la de su prima descubrió que allí hacia… mucho calor… Más de lo normal…

Se acerco, comprobando que la puerta estaba abierta y se podía ver a través de una rendija no muy pequeña, precisamente… Allí había alguien…Esto… ¡Allí había alguien que no era Kagome! No alcanzaba a ver con precisión, por que dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes se había formado, vete tu a saber como, una especie de neblina baja… Que en lugar de desprender frío parecía calentar la zona…

Miro más detenidamente, ahora el tipo ese se movía… Había dejado de contemplar a su dormida prima y paso a… ¿tocarla? No, estaba haciendo algo más… La estaba…

"_¡¿La esta…?! ¡¡ ¿LA ESTA DESNUDANDO?!"_ casi chilló su mente, incapaz de comprender que estaba pasando ahí exactamente. Entonces, el individuo acabo de quitarle el camisón rosa que la cubría y se la quedo mirando nuevamente, hasta que dejo de hacerlo y… Comenzó a deslizar sus manos muy despacio por la desnuda piel de Kagome, que tan solo temblaba ligeramente con cada caricia_. "Oh…¿Qué es? ¿Un pervertido? ¡Tengo que hacer algo!"_

Se disponía a pasar a la habitación, firmando su sentencia de muerte, cuando un brazo le paso por la cintura y, para su eterna desgracia, una voz que conocía muy bien le susurro al oído, tan bajo que ningún ser vivo bajo esa tierra excepto ella, hubiera podido oírle.

-No des ni un pasó más-, esto esta en lo más interesante.

"_¡Malditas pesadillas asquerosas! ¡Ojala fueran pesadillas! Entonces… ¿Aquel beso…?"_

-Claro que fue real, después te desmayaste y te deje en tu cama. ¿Por qué no e dijiste que tú no eras la mujer de Sesshômaru? ¡Casi te mato, estúpida!

"_Grrr… ¡¡AHHAAAAH!! ¡¿Puede leer mis pensamientos?"_

-Si.

"_Vale, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quien ese que esta MANOSEANDO a mi prima? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Sois amigos de Hoyo y os vengáis por él o que?"_

-Shhhh, mira- obedeció, algo sonrojada, por que la mano de su cintura se apretaba a ella cada vez más y miró. El tipo extraño ya se podía ver medianamente bien. Tenía un largísimo cabello plateado, como… ¿Inuyasha? Solo que sus facciones eran más delicadas y además de dos maracas moradas que se dibujaban en sus mejillas, una luna menguante coronaba su frente. Ahora, el hombre… ¿o mejor dicho demonio? Tenía a su prima en brazos y la miraba a la cara, sin siquiera pestañear- Es de lo más raro, nunca había visto a Sesshômaru así.

De pronto, sintió como él chico tras ella se pegaba completamente a su cuerpo por la espalda y pasaba otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola desde atrás, justo en el momento en que el tal Sesshômaru aproximaba su rostro al de Kagome y, acariciándole la cara con suavidad, unía sus labios.


	5. Incidentes en la Noche

Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5. Incidentes en la Noche.**

-Pa-Para….- rogó Rin, ya y que Inuyasha acababa de rozarle el lóbulo con sus labios y su aliento llameante. Un ligero temblor la recorrió de pies a cabeza, cuando repitió la acción, en lugar de alejarse. Sonrojada a más no poder y tratando de olvidar su precaria situación con él, concentro su atención de nuevo en la habitación de su prima.

Para empeorar las cosas, Kagome estaba en mayor riesgo que ella misma, que por lo menos estaba despierta. El demonio estaba besándola nuevamente, mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo, sin reparos ni contemplaciones, con suavidad, tan solo se detenían en sus pechos o su cuello, en donde suponía la tocaba con más intensidad. Los ojos dorados de él, estaban prendados de su rostro, del que no apartaba su glacial mirada ni un solo segundo, ni siquiera mientras mantenía sus labios unidos.

-Ummm….- gimió Rin, sin poder contenerse, con la lengua de Inuyasha recorriendo despacio su cuello, al mismo tiempo que bajada la parte superior de su pijama- Para- ordeno, esta vez con voz dura. Si bien comprendía ala perfección lo muy capaz que era él de matarla, no estaba dispuesta a complacerle a cambio de su vida.

-No mientas, estás tan excitada como yo- gruño, pegando más sus cuerpos, al punto de poder sentir su dura realidad apretarse contra ella, asustándola más por momentos- Hagamos un trato.

-No quiera vender mi alma al diablo y tampoco quiera hacer nada contigo- murmuro ferozmente, tratando de liberarse de Inuyasha al ver que Sesshômaru se había desnudado durante su "abstracción" y ahora se posicionaba sobre Kagome, que daba claros signos de estar despertando- ¡Suéltame!- grito, mordiéndole el brazo que le aprisionaba la cintura, deseosa de ir a salvar a su prima de lo que con casi toda probabilidad, era una violación.

-Calla- espeto con malicia el hijo del diablo, tapándole a boca con su propia mano- Si prefieres hacerlo de otra manera, yo no tengo nada en contra- añadió, con un tono mortalmente peligroso, tomándola en brazos y comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación, olvidándose de su objetivo.

Cuando entro, la tiro contra la cama, sin delicadeza alguna, parándose a mirarla respirar a toda velocidad, con la marca del terror en esos ojos, excitándolo más por momentos. No era su culpa, y si lo era tampoco le importaba. Ella había rechazado su oferta, así que no tenía otro modo de calmar sus deseos, y estos eran más importantes para él que los estùpidos sentimientos de una joven humana.

En la otra habitación, Kagome despertaba de un sueño muy pesado. Había tenido una terrible pesadilla. No recordaba bien que había sucedido en ella, vagamente le venían fragmentos de imágenes, todas sobre Rin gritándole algo, pidiéndole ayuda… Y unos ojos dorados que la miraban… Tenia parecidos a otros que conocía tan bien y, a la vez, tan distintos.

Fue al tomar conciencia, que se percato de que algo no iba bien en esa casa. Si la habitación estaba desacostumbradamente fría, su cuerpo ardía. Sentía el fuego recorrer cada pequeño rincón de piel y el inconfundible deseo roerle las entrañas. Reconocía muy bien aquella sensación, por que solo podía provocársela él.

-Sesshômaru- susurro, abriendo los ojos despacio, insegura de sus propios pensamientos. Y fue entonces cuando sus pupilas castañas chocaron con las orbes doradas de él.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, medio adormilada aún.

-Nada.- respondió este, con su típico deje frío y neutral que usaba con todo ser viviente.

-Ah… Vale- se sonrojo un poco, al darse cuenta de que el estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. ¿Pero como…?- ¡Ah!- gritó, puesto que en realidad Sesshômaru estaba completamente desnudo- ¡¿Esto es nada?!- le lanzo las sabanas, para que se tapase. ¿Pero que había estado haciéndole? Y encima el frío de esa maldita habitación se le metía en la piel. ¿Eh? ¿En la piel?- ¡¡Uah!!- ella también estaba desnuda. ¿Pero que DIABLOS estaba haciendo?-¿Qué haces? ¡¿Te has propuesto matarme del frío?! ¡VETE!

()

-Calla- susurro él, deslizando la sabana con lentitud por todo su cuerpo, para que cayera lentamente sobre el suelo y Kagome tuviera que girar la cabeza, completamente colorada al ver desnudo al demonio. Sesshômaru era demasiado perfecto, su cuerpo era la vida imagen de lo inmejorable. Endemoniadamente perfecto- ¿Tienes frío? Yo te daré calor.

-¿Qu-?- trato de preguntar, antes de que leedse abalanzara contra ella y la inmovilizara en la cama, atrapándola con su propio cuerpo, que la abrasaba-Sesshômaru- gimió, sin poder contenerse, al sentirlo en su totalidad, en un contacto que nunca antes habían tenido, puesto que al príncipe de los demonios le desagradaba hasta lo indecible cualquier tipo de intimidad.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Qué estas haciendo?"_ pensaba, confusa y sonrojada _"No me toques" _casi pareció escuchar la advertencia en su propia mente, aquella que él le repetía hasta la saciedad cuando ella le demostraba su amor de cualquier forma, al principio de todo _"Nunca me toques. No me hables, ni me mires. No hagas nada que yo no desee y todo ira bien"_ se estaba contradiciendo, lo estaba confundiendo todo, ¿que pasaba?

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto de nuevo, sin saber a que atenerse al sentirlo tan cerca. Por toda contestación, recibió un beso dulce de sus labios, un beso mimado, dispuesta a complacerla. Su primer beso. Con lentitud, sin prisas, rozo sus labios con los suyos, atrayéndola como un imán, hundiéndola en un mar de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas. Su mano la tomo del rostro y la guió al profundizar, mientras sus lenguas se encontraban como hacía tanto tiempo ella había soñado que ocurría. El resultado era mucho más de lo que jamás había esperado.

-…- él no dijo anda más, nunca lo hacía, pero esta vez, las palabras eran innecesarias para Kagome, cuando comprendió, que no se trataba solo de sexo, que esta vez él le daría algo más. Cuando termino el beso, con delicadeza separo sus piernas y, abrazándola nuevamente, los unió en uno, sin esperarlo ella, que no pudo evitar gritar al sentirlo de nuevo dentro.

-Ammm…- dejo escapar, intentando contenerse las ganas de gritar, por pura costumbre. Sesshômaru, al parecer, tenía otros planes y, despacio, sin moverse aún, deslizando sus labios hasta el cuello, uno de sus lugares más sensibles y lo mordió sin llegar a hacer daño, deleitándose con los gemidos más intensos que Kagome dejo escapar.

Estaba lo suficientemente excitada, y así comenzó a moverse, despacio al principio, pero la marcha se hizo más fuerte con cada minuto, a cada segundo. Asfixiaba el cuerpo de la joven con sus brazos, manteniéndola pegada a él, rodeándola con su fuerte cuerpo. Kagome era demasiado débil a sus ojos, demasiado vulnerable y delicada. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, siempre había sido una cuestión de alivio más que de aquello. Ni él mismo podía comprender lo que estaba haciendo y, en el fondo de su cuerpo sin corazón, ya lo sabía todo.

Le rogó que parase, en más de una ocasión, pero Sesshômaru la ignoro. No debía hacerlo así, no debía tenerla tan cerca. Sentía que estaba cayendo en el profundo abismo al cual, hasta ese momento, tan solo se había asomado. Si la tomaba así, si seguía presionándola con su cuerpo, acariciándola a cada momento con sus fríos dedos, ya no podría vivir sin él.

De pronto, se separo y se sentó en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y la atrajo de nuevo hacia él. La coloco sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a moverla despacio. Aquella forma le daba más placer, pero le producía la misma agonía que la anterior, ya que los brazos de él rodeaban su frágil espalda, sosteniéndola, mientras ella le clavaba las uñas, desgarrando un piel de acero. Jadeaba ya sin control, mientras ambos cuerpos demostraban hasta que punto podían compenetrarse sus almas inalcanzables en una sola.

Cuando le sacudió la carga eléctrica que indicaba la cercanía del orgasmo, se apretó más fuerte aun a él, que correspondió y ambos dejaron fluir la muestra de aquella primera noche. De la primera noche que habían hecho el amor y no tan solo tuvieron sexo.

Se dejo caer de espaladas a la cama, aun con Kagome entre los brazos y estando cobijado por su débil cuerpo humano.

-¿Molesto?- pregunto, cuando se calmó al cabo de un rato y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, trazando círculos imaginarios en su piel, deseando permanecer en aquella cama el resto de su vida.

-No- espeto secamente, pero sin frialdad, apenas sin mirarla, pero sintiéndola junto a él. Cuando la modorra la ataco de nuevo, la chica apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, casi con miedo a equivocarse, pero él no dio signos de molestia y sonrió. Pocos minutos después, estaba profundadamente dormida, aunque no por medios naturales.

()

Al amanecer, nada más abrir los ojos perezosamente, se extraño. Casi sin poder creérselo, lo toco. Si, era de carne y hueso. Sesshômaru seguía allí, junto a ella, sin haberse ido, como siempre hacia nada más terminar con lo suyo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Sería posible que nunca pasara nada normal en ese piso, por mucho que las cosas parecieran ir bien?

Poco después, puede que fastidiado por lo mucho que se movía Kagome, Sesshômaru se despertó. No dijo nada, tan solo abrió los ojos y se puso en pie, reuniendo su ropa con un solo chasquido de sus dedos. Tres segundos después, ya estaba vestido.

Y la miro, ahí, tumbada en la cama, como tantas veces la había visto, después de dejarla agotada de placer. Solo que esta vez, en lugar de su expresión cansada y triste, lo miraba algo cohibida, con las mejillas encendidas y las manos apretando con fuerza las sabanas que la cubrían. Dio un paso hacía ella, sin saber muy bien que se proponía. Pero, para su sorpresa, al verlo aproximarse, ella dio la vuelta, como un tomate y se quedo de espaldas.

-Te amo- la escucho decir, en un tono tan bajo que ni siquiera supo como lo podía oír. Sorprendido, pero sin inmutarse, la rodeo por detrás, dibujando una sonrisa perversa cuando la sintió temblar ligeramente en sus brazos.

La obligo a dar la vuelta, pero Kagome seguía de terca y no lo miraba a los ojos, de manera que la beso, sin más preámbulos. Después, volvió a dejarla en la cama y, con una pequeña y casi imperceptible seña, una neblina blanca lo rodeo, llevándolo muy lejos de allí.

Más feliz de lo que recordaba haber estado en su vida, Kagome corrió hacia el armario. Si el maldito reloj nuevo no se equivocaba, era ya muy tarde y hoy si que nos e salvaba de la bronca del siglo por parte de los profesores.

En la ducha, mientras fluía el agua con rapidez, empezó a analizar detenidamente lo ocurrido. _"¿Es posible que esto sea un cambio? ¿Qué representa exactamente? Puede que quiera estar conmigo de otra manera… Incluso me ha dejado dormir… ¡Y se ha quedado conmigo!"_ cavilo _"No creo que me ame…Ni me quiere… Pero entonces… No entiendo nada. A lo mejor solo era una forma de que este con él sin protestar. Podría ser. Puesto y que ha tenido lo que siempre quiere tener: sexo. Diferente… De una forma diferente, pero el contexto es el mismo"_

Una vez limpia, se vistió a toda prisa, pues había estado mas tiempo del necesario bajo el agua y ahora si que iba a tener que corres si deseaba llegar a segunda hora a tiempo para no soportar una largas charla de….Ughmmm… El profesor de Sociales… Corrió por el pasillo, en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Rin!- exclamo mecánicamente- ¡Venga, es tardísimo!- pero su prima no aparecía por ningún lado. Preocupada, paro en seco, justo a pocos pasos de su habitación_. "Ahora que lo pienso… No me ha despertado…" _Casi con uan sonrisa en los labios, feliz de ser por primera vez desde hacía nos e sabe cuanto tiempo ella la que despertaba a su "perezosa" Rin.- ¡Venga, dormilona!- grito nada más entrar, para quedarse quieta otra vez, puesto que las persiana estaban echadas y la habitación en la más absoluta oscuridad. Y Rin odiaba la oscuridad, no era algo habitual-¿Rin?- pregunto, alzando las persianas y dejando entras a la estancia la luz del Sol- ¡DIOS!- grito, aterrorizada al ver la situación de su amiga.

Los cabellos negros dispersados por la cama, sin la típica colita ladeada, completamente tumbada sobre las sabanas manchadas de un tono escarlata nada bueno, pues eran el presagio de la sangre. Se abalanzo sobre ella, tomándole el pulso. Si, estaba viva, pero en estado catatónico. En su cuerpo, desnudo, se divisaban algunas maracas de mordiscos y chupetones morados. O había heridas graves, por lo que la sangre debía de proceder de….

-¡Rin!- grito, desesperada, abrazando a su prima- ¡habla!- pero esta no dio señales de vida, tenía sus ojos negros clavados en el techo, sin duda una forma de evasión tras lo que acababa de suceder.

El resto de la mañana, Kagome no fue al instituto. Tampoco salio del apartamento, se quedo con su compañera. ¿Qué había echo? ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así ante sus narices y no darse ni cuenta? Tan preocupada por sus cosas y la que siempre la animaba cuando estaba en el fondo del desamor era Rin, la que sonreía, quien comenzaba las peleas que acababan en carcajadas y la acompañaba en todo momento.

La había duchado y cambiado. Después, la dejo en su cuarto. En el suyo, no en el de Rin. Suponía que tras lo sucedido, no seria bueno para ella volver allí. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No parecía ser capaz de reaccionar. Y aquello, bien lo sabía, no era obra de ningún ladrón o abusador que se hubiera metido a saco en el piso. Hay había demonio encerrado. Y si era así, toda la culpa era suya, puesto que nada más que ella por su amante podía atraer algún demonio a esa casa. Acababa de buscarle la ruina a su mejor amiga y todo por…

Bien, había tomado una decisión. Rin no iba a volver a ser ella misma si continuaban viviendo allí, en ese extraño lugar en el cual sus peores pesadillas parecían ridículas al compararlas con al realidad. Tenían que irse. Había algo, algo demasiado raro, todo lo que ocurría… Todo…

"_Sesshômaru"_ recordó, repentinamente _"Si me voy… No volveré a verlo" _termino, mientras en corazón se le apretaba solo de pensar en la posibilidad._ "¿Qué hago? Rin no esta en posición de escoger, permanecerá en este lugar… Y si decidiera quedarme, ella no se opondría…Pero, no puedo… No"_ decidió, ignorando lo mucho que le dolía el pecho.

Aquel no era momento para sentirse mal, ya habría tiempo más adelante. Ahora debía ocuparse de Rin, debía ser ella quien le ayudara y no al rever, como siempre. Por que todo era su culpa y, por que se lo debía.

Aquella misma tarde hizo las maletas y, reuniendo todo su valor, tras llamar un taxi, las cogió, tomo la mano de Rin, que permanecía en shock y abandono para siempre ese lugar. Nunca más volvería y, sinceramente, lo prefería así. Lo primero, de ahora en adelante, sería enmendar sus errores.

Dentro del apartamento, en cambio, todo estaba cambiando, a medida que ambas se alejaban. El espacio dentro de el tembló un momento, antes de que los tres relojes de la casa, el de Rin, el de Kagome y el de la sala de estar, comenzaron metamorfosearse. Pies… Caras… Manos. De la nada, los tres medidores de tiempo, acabaron convertidos en tres pequeñas figuras.

-¡Por fin!- chillo con una voz aguda un curioso y pequeño ser diminuto, del tamaño de la mano, sacudiéndose el polvo acumulado, dejando al descubierto sus patitas de zorro, el pelo recogido en una graciosa coletita, castaño y de ojos azules- ¡Pensaba que nunca se irían!

-¡No seas malo, Shippô!- contesto otra de las formas, la de una especie de chica con dos colas blancas rayadas de negro, orejas de gato y un cabello rubio blanquecido, de ojos rojizos- ¡Eran muy buenas!

-¡Y un cuerno, Kirara!- grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que la chica se escondiera tras su tercer compañero- ¡Tu sabes la de veces que la bruja esa me estampo contra la maldita pared!

-¡Ya vale los dos!- pidió el tercero, un pequeño chico con ropa escamada y cabello verdoso corta, de ojos marrón oscuro- Será mejor que vayamos a avisar a nuestro señor Cronos.

-¡No seas tan remilgado, A-hún, Miroku nos ha dicho trescientas cincuenta mil veces que podemos llamarlo por su nombre y teniendo en cuenta que el muy h-- p-- nos dejo aquí a pringar y se fue a ligar con las chicas….

-¡Un poco más de respeto al Dios del Tiempo!- pidió Kirara, algo asustada.

-¡Ni respeto ni leñes!- dijo el furioso zorrito- ¡Llevamos tres meses haciendo de despertador, influyendo en la red Espacio-Tiempo de este piso y el resto del mundo, hemos estado bajo la presión de el poder de…el Príncipe de los Infiernos y luego su hermano, casi nos morimos de usar nuestras energías y, ¿ahora debo guardar respeto?!

-Pues al Hijo del Diablo se lo guardas…

-Ese tipo me da escalofríos- confesó- Llevo tres meses bajo su mirada y te aseguro que se ha parado mí más de lo necesario. Estoy convencido que sabe que algo estábamos haciendo aquí.

-Pues yo estoy preocupada por Rin- dijo apenada Kirara, con su vocecita aguda- ¡¿Por qué ha tenido que pasarle eso?! Podría haber echo algo por ella…

--Es mejor no darle muchas vueltas. ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto a la casi llorosa chibi.

-Lo ha dejado sobre la mesita de su habitación- informo, mientras los tres diminutos seres se alejaban volando hasta la habitación de Kagome. Una vez llegaron, se posaron en el escritorio y miraron una carta allí dejada, que era como el doble de grande que ellos.

-Bien- exclamo A-hún, adelantándose y tomando el papel, para tener que retirar la mano tres segundos mas tarde, con una quemadura grave- ¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene protección!- grito, asombrado.

-Suponía que no iba a ser fácil- Shippô miro la carta. No apreciaba a Kagome, pero mucho menos al desgraciado a quien iba dirigido aquel trozo de papel. La había estado viendo sufrir noche tras noche, esperando una señal, algo que la alentara a creer en él sin conseguirla. Ahora que ya la tenía, por culpa de Inuyasha, debía abandonarlo. No el caían bien ninguno de los dos, pero al menos, merecían aquello- Da igual, dejémoslo.

-Pero, ¿Qué dirá el Amo Cronos?- se quejo asustada Kirara.

-¿Miroku?- sonrió, mirándolos con complicidad- No tiene por que enterarse…


	6. Templo o Infierno, Te Añoro

Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6. Templo o Infierno, Te Añoro.**

Kagome suspiro. No fue un suspiro de cansancio ni de resignación. Fue un suspiro de rutina, de insoportable rutina. Y de miedo. Del miedo que sentía todas las mañanas al despertarse y tener que verla. Del miedo que se apoderaba cada vez que la miraban esos ojos castaños llenos de locura y secretos inconfesables. Del miedo a continuar así para siempre y no volver a verlo jamás.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando los recientes pensamientos sobre "él". Ya no había ningún él. Así lo decidió aquella mañana hacía dos años, antes de abandonar todo lo que hasta entonces, había sido su vida.

Se levantó de la cama, segura de que si no lo hacía, dentro de unos minutos tendría a Sango encima gritándole que ya era la hora de comenzar con su trabajo, cosa que no sucedía desde hacía año y medio. Cosa que no volvería a suceder jamás.

Kagome Higurashi había cambiado muchísimo en esos dos años. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco y sus senos terminaron de formarse por completo. Era varios centímetros más alta que antes y su cabellera, que estaba firmemente recogida en una coleta, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos chocolate adquirieron suaves matices verdosos. Tenía 18 años.

Lejos de ser tan sólo físicamente, su interior también había evolucionado. Era más rápida de pensamiento y más audaz que antaño. Se mantenía siempre serena y apacible y jamás se permitió una lágrima por su situación. Era una persona madura y como tal, tenía varias responsabilidades que asumir.

Pasó a la pequeña habitación contigua a la suya y tomó una ducha rápida, para después ponerse su hakama y haori de sacerdotisa y salir a la inmensidad del templo que la cobijaba y le permitía vivir en relativa paz.

De camino a la habitación de mantenimiento, se encontró con Sango, que le dio los buenos días y amablemente le informó que Rin ya estaba despierta. Kagome maldijo mentalmente esa información. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque su prima permaneciese dormida todo el día. En realidad, haría lo que fuese porque durmiese para siempre.

De nuevo tuvo que alejar una línea de pensamiento de su cabeza y, cambiando de rumbo, avanzó hasta la habitación de su prima. Rin ya no era Rin. O por lo menos ya poco o nada quedaba de la alegre y risueña prima que había alegrado los días de sufrimiento por desamor de Kagome.

Todo lo que quedaba de aquel pasado que tan lejano les parecía eran pequeñas sonrisas fugaces en los labios, difíciles de sonsacar y fáciles de esbozar. Cuando abrió la puerta, el frío invernal de la habitación provoco que se le erizara la piel.

La ventana siempre estaba abierta y siendo como era invierno, lo sorprendente era no encontrar trozos de hielo por el cuarto.

-¿Rin?- llamó la joven sacerdotisa con voz clara.

Al momento se abrió la puerta del baño y apareció Rin vestida de igual manera que su prima.

-Buenos días, Kagome- repuso ésta con absoluta frialdad y con un destello de desprecio en los ojos- ¿Qué haces que no estás en tus labores?

-Rin- pidió en silencio la muchacha, enfrentando en duelo sus ojos castaños verdosos con los abismalmente negros de ella- Ya basta. Déjate de tonterías de una vez, por favor.

-¿Tonterías?- un escalofrío recorrió a la morena, captando la sutil advertencia de Rin en aquella simple palabra- No te metas en mis asuntos, al fin y al cabo, nunca estas cuando se te necesita, por lo que te considero innecesaria.

Tras lo dicho y haciendo gala de su orgullo, abandonó la habitación. Por milésima vez Kagome maldijo mentalmente a Inuyasha.

Conocía el nombre, por supuesto que lo conocía. En su memoria quedó grabado a fuego durante más de ocho meses, mientras Rin se debatía entre la vida y la muerte tirada en una cama, delirando por las noches y con la única compañía de Kagome. Ésta había tenido que soportar el mismo infierno que vivió Rin un millar de veces, escuchándola gritar y suplicar durante horas, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada y al no haber hecho anda entonces.

Los médicos dijeron que Rin moriría. Kagome puso todo su empeño en que no. Y fue su deseo lo que logro que al décimo mes, su prima abriera los ojos al mundo de nuevo sin una mirada vacía. Pero lo que a través de esos ojos miraba ya no era Rin. Su interior había quedado congelado, sin duda para evitar los recuerdos y el dolor y de su boca tan solo palabras crueles y despreciables brotaban.

Su odio se concentro en Kagome. Y esta lo acepto por completo.

Por que confiaba en que algún día volvería ser la de siempre. Pero también intuía que si eso llegaba a suceder, sería por que sus destinos y los de los mismos hijos del demonio se habían enlazado. Y mientras que una parte de su alma rezaba por que ese momento llegara, la otra suplicaba por continuar así eternamente.

Y su propia conciencia estaba dividida entre sus deseos.

Despejo su memoria de nuevo y salio de la fría habitación. Hoy le tocaba barrer la parte Sur del Templo, Rin practicaba arquería hasta el mediodía, así que se verían de nuevo en la comida junto con Sango.

Mucho más lejos de lo que nosotros podamos alcanzar algún día, prácticamente en el centro de la tierra, donde el fuego consume la vida y los condenados sufren por la eternidad como pago a los pecados cometidos en vida, unos ojos dorados observaban con ansia los lagos de fuego.

Sus cabellos plateados permanecían quietos y todo su ser se hallaba concertado en las aguas de lava ardiente. Su mente, en cambio, se hallaba lejos, en la superficie humana, sondeando muchos kilómetros y atravesando muchas barreras invisibles al ojo humano. Busco en las conciencias, carcomió almas y no halló nada.

Permaneció así durante largas e interminables horas. Y como cada día desde hacía dos años, no obtuvo resultado alguno. Se había esfumado en la nada, como si de una brillante ilusión se hubiera tratado. Un sueño que no había sabido valorar y ahora se vengaba de él volviéndose inalcanzable.

Frustrado, peor tan impasible como siempre, los músculos de su manos derecha se contrajeron en torno a un pequeño trozo de papel.

_Sesshômaru:_

_¿Que ha sucedido esta noche en la que pensé que todo podría cambiar? Al amanecer mi prima ya no era lo que el día anterior había sido. La encontré cubierta de sangre y…. Prefiero no pensarlo. Prefiero ya no volver a pensar. Rezo por que esto no tenga que ver contigo, aunque rezar ya no tenga sentido alguno para mi, mucho menos para ti._

_Te amo, siempre te he amado. Desde que te vi a los cinco años en la mansión de mi familia. Por ello me entregue a ti a loa catorce años y hasta hoy he continuado siendo tuya. Creo que seré tuya para siempre. No quiero separarme de ti y, sin embargo, no hay alternativa._

_¿Qué ha sucedido? Pensé que ya no habría mas daño… Pero solo pensé en mí. Ya no te volveré a ver. No hasta que las cadenas rotas por nosotros sean reparadas de nuevo. No hasta que Rin se recupere._

_Te amo y mil veces te voy a amar, hasta el día de mi muerte, cuando nos volvamos a ver._

_Kagome_

-Maldito Inuyasha….- murmuro, clavando sus colmillos den los labios, para después emprender el regreso al castillo.

Ignoró todos aquello que estaban siendo desmembrados o castigados a latigazos por los demonios inferiores y continuó su marcha por el cielo, desplegando dos potentes alas negar de dragón, herencia de su madre. No le gustaba demasiado volar, prefería tele transportarse. Pero en el Infierno no podía, había demasiadas corrientes de energía maligna y definitivamente era mejor volar que tener que aguantar que la escoria de pecadores le agarrase las piernas suplicando compasión.

De nuevo maldijo al asqueroso de su medio hermano. No tenía sentido recriminar nada a Inuyasha, ya hacía tiempo que le hizo pagar por sus actos. No por violar a Rin, aquello le era indiferente, sino por fastidiarle la amante humana.

En el fondo, una parte de su ser, le gritaba a voces que el hecho de que Kagome fuese su amante era secundario, que su empeño por verla no se basaba en castigarla por creer que podía abandonarlo cuando le viniera en gana, que era por otro motivo mas fuerte. Pero él acallaba las voces de su interior derramando sangre.

Ante siquiera de darse cuanta, ya había llegado a su destino. Le sucedía a menudo, sierpe que pensaba en kagome. Entro con la misma expresión de indiferencia en su rostro que siempre y cruzo por las sala del trono, en donde Inutashio, Amo y Señor del Infierno, se ocupaba de los asuntos de algunos demonios poderosos que solicitaban almas para sus juegos.

Su padre a penas le miró, pro él no el dio importancia. Había sido criado según las normas de que, en el infierno, cada cual va a lo suyo y se preocupa de sus propios asuntos. No puedes fiarte de nadie, puesto que el poder es lo único que mueve a sus habitantes, no hay amistad, ni amor, ni nada. Solo existe el poder. Son respetados aquellos que lo sustentan y aquellos que carecen de el tratan de obtenerlos de cualquier modo.

La vida entre las llamas es una lucha constante. Por su posición, tanto Sesshômaru como Inuyasha pueden hacer lo que les plazca sin rendir cuentas a nadie, ni siquiera a su propio padre.

Cuando abandono el trono, se topo con Inuyasha, que le dedico una sonrisa de desprecio y, tras un gesto algo grotesco, desapareció de su vista. Al poco una demonio de largos cabellos negros y ojos escarlatas lo siguió y Sesshômaru intuyó que Kikyô jamás se rendiría mientras pensase que podía tener una oportunidad para convertirse en la esposa de uno de los Príncipes del infierno.

"_Pobre ilusa"_ pensó el demonio _"Ni siquiera el imbécil de Inuyasha es tan estúpido como para elegirte a ti de esposa. Ramera de tres al cuarto que solo andas en busca del mejor partido, eres como todas las de aquí. Por eso utilizaba a Kagome, para no arriesgarme a un embarazo y luego contraer matrimonio" _de nuevo excusas, le grito su corazón que no latía, pero el lo hizo callar.

Pocos metros más delante de donde había visto a Kikyô se encontró con su hermana Kagura, que con toda seguridad, lo estaba buscando.

-Hola, mi Lord- saludo con un tono extremadamente sensual y erótico. Pareciera que en lugar de darle la bienvenida lo estaba invitando a meterse en su cama- ¿Fue agradable su paseo?

-No lo suficiente como para aguantarte a ti. Esfúmate- le ordeno, con el tono helado y frío de siempre, continuando su camino y maldiciendo de nuevo cuando Kagura fue tras él. No le gustaba nada ser perseguido por las demonios del palacio, por mucho rango o mucha sangre noble infernal que tuvieran.

-Vamos, mi Lord- pidió en tono de falsa suplica, pausándose para lograr el efecto a su parecer más erótico- Necesitáis relajaros, vuestras labores como príncipe son agotadoras en extremo y en lugar de descansar salís a pasear en vuestros ratos libres…

-Por supuesto, Kagura, y seguramente tú serás tan amable de ofrecerte a contribuir en mi relax-añadió él, con la voz peligrosamente escéptica.

-Bueno, mi Señor, si hay algo en lo cual pueda servirle- ahora el tono de la diablesa reflejaba triunfo mal disimulado, segura de que el príncipe había caído en sus redes- No dude en pedírmelo.

-Yo no tengo que pedirle nada a nadie- respondió Sesshômaru y la acerco peligrosamente a su cuerpo, hasta que la distancia entre sus labios fue de apenas unos centímetros- Pero si que puedes hacer algo por mi- Kagura sonrió con depravación- Desaparece de mi vista- añadió y la aparto bruscamente de él, para seguir su camino sin detenerse hasta haber llegado a sus habitaciones.

Se deshizo de su armadura y de las cadenas que ataban su camisa negra, dejó la capa y se quito las botas, para quedarse con el pecho al descubierto, tumbado en la cama. Debía de ser la vigésimo quinta vez que la rechazaba. No comprendía por que, él sabía como hacer las cosas para que no hubiera riesgo de embarazo y su cuerpo el pedía a gritos una hembra.

Pero no poseía a ninguna hasta que se sentía a punto de explotar. Ya hacía dos años que seguía esa rutina y al final se iba a volver loco. Inuyasha, según sus espías, sufría algo similar. Pero dudaba que fuera lo mismo, esperaba que tan solo estuviera pasando por una etapa en la cual estaba cansado del sexo. Si, seguramente sería eso. No había por que preocuparse.

Notó como se le cerraban los ojos. En eso Kagura tenía razón: estaba agotado. Ser príncipe no consistía solo en pasearse por el Infierno, tenía reuniones con los demonios a su cargo, distribución de almas una vez por semana, de vez en cuando lucha por el poder. La vida en el Infierno era extremadamente dura, cobre todo por que no podías confiar en nadie. Los parpados comenzaron a pesarle y los cerro de una buena vez.

El juicio se le nublaba y tan solo un susurro traicionero escapo de sus labios antes de caer rendido a Morfeo.

-Kagome…


	7. El Señor de los Sueños

Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7. El Señor de los Sueños.**

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro nada más percibir la sutil energía maléfica que se adentraba en sus dominios. No le era difícil suponer de quien se trataba, ya que aquella no sería la primera ni última vez que la sentía. Tal vez estaba tratando de huir de algo o simplemente deseaba escapar de la realidad con la misma fuerza con la que un poeta desea contemplar la luna.

-Sesshômaru- dejo escapar de sus labios, nadas más ver la blanca figura perfilándose frente a él, sentado en el trono de los sueños, pero condenado a no dormir jamás. Se miraron el uno al otro: ambos estaban de acuerdo.

Con tranquilidad el demonio se sentó junto a él, en el suelo, al lado del trono. Permanecieron así; el uno junto al otro, durante largo tiempo, viendo desfilar un sinfín de caminantes nocturnos por el palacio de la Medianoche. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, extasiados por la calma de un lugar en donde todo lo que es importante deja de serlo y aquello a lo que no damos valor se convierte en lo esencial.

Para los dos, esas noches fugaces en las que podían encontrarse eran algo especial. Lejos de su propia esencia maligna y corrupta, podían ser lo que todos allí eran: simples caminantes.

-Byakuka volvió hace un rato- comento por fin el Señor de los Sueños, rompiendo el armonioso silencio- Tal y como pensabas, Cronos estuvo haciendo algo en ese apartamento. No sé con exactitud el qué, pero algo extraño debe haber para que un Dios de su magnitud se haya estado dedicando a distorsionar temporalmente y vigilar un pequeño apartamento.

-Allí solo vivían dos humanas.

Él Dios sonrió con cinismo. Que frías fingían ser las palabras del príncipe y cuanto deseo se escondía tras ellas. A pesar de saber lo inútil de ocultar lo que realmente sentía, en aquel lugar no existían las limitaciones para los sentimientos que marcaban las leyes de la tierra, Sesshômaru no el permitía acceder a su corazón. Aún y así, resultaba obvio que anhelaba a aquellas humanas, o por lo menos a una de ellas.

-Humanas que no sabemos donde se encuentran, humanas que han desaparecido de la noche a la mañana como si jamás hubieran existido. Difícilmente un mortal puede escapar a ser reflejado en los lagos de lava ardiente del infierno, pero es imposible que puedan evitar mis dominios. Y lo hacen. No he sentido la esencia de ninguna de ellas desde hace dos años. Algo está interfiriendo. Algo lo suficientemente poderoso como para incluso ocultarlas de mí. Y Miroku no tiene tanto poder.

-No es de tanto interés- respondió, mostrando una vez más su permanente frialdad. Aquella que tan solo una noche una simple humana pudo haber roto para siempre. Misma que jamás dejo de existir por ese motivo-Pueden haber muerto.

Morfeo no dijo nada está vez. Sí, cabía aquella posibilidad: Que hubieran muerto. Pero no era posible. Estaba seguro de que el demonio habría intentado llevarse el alma de la chica de ser así.

-Midoriko tiene algo que ver en esto, Sesshômaru.

Lo había dicho, por fin se lo había dicho. En seguida el demonio se tensó ante esas palabras y por primera vez lo miró directamente a la cara. Los helados ojos dorados chocaron con el fuego de los escarlatas y una silenciosa batalla por el razonamiento comenzó a librarse entre ellos. Finalmente, el Dios venció.

-Haz lo que quieras- comentó molesto el príncipe, levantándose dispuesto a irse, su tiempo allí ya había pasado y notaba como en el Infierno la corte empezaba a despertar. Comenzó a alejarse, a su alrededor todo se disipaba y diluía en un sueño.

-Búscalas- las palabras se clavaron en su mente, pronunciadas por la voz del Señor- Sabes que hay pocos lugares donde las pueden haber ocultado. Ve al mundo humano.

Y ya no escuchó nada más. Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontró, como siempre, en la cama de su habitación, obligado a comenzar un nuevo día de responsabilidades como heredero al trono del infierno. Titulo por demás inútil, puesto que todos allí eran inmortales.

-Maldito Naraku- Murmuró, mientras se levantaba.

Rin sonrió con malicia y apuntó a l centro exacto de la diana 20metros más allá. Tenso la cuerda y su furia con ella y disparó. Blanco perfecto, en el centro exacto, ni un milímetro más ni uno menos. No era nada nuevo. Lo hacía todos los días desde hacia un año. Por que algún día, pensaba aniquilar demonios con aquellas flechas.

Y ese día podría perdonar por fin a Kagome. Se liberaría de la pesaba carga que era vivir con los recuerdos y el dolor. Y dejaría su odio atrás. Lo deseaba, deseaba hacerlo. A ella le hubiera encantado olvidarlo todo y correr para abrazar a su prima, pedirle disculpas por todos sus cometarios mordaces, reírse como antaño y ser las mejores amigas.

Pero no podía. Le era imposible. Su interior estaba frío, era incapaz de sentir nada que no fuera el odio o la agonía. Un odio profundo y visceral contra Inuyasha y su maldito hermano, que había seducido y engañado a la tonta de Kagome.

"_Son demonios, Rin. No sois más que simples juguetes para ellos"_

Lo sabía. Jamás se permitiría olvidar aquellas palabras. De la misma forma que nunca perdonaría a Kagome por haberla dejado vivir. Por estar a su lado y hacerle sentir que tenía que continuar por ella, que debía hacerlo para liberarla de un engaño cruel como le habían dicho. Y eso haría. Le devolvería el favor por haber cuidado de ella y luego moriría. Tenía muy claro que tras morir, no volvería a tener que soportar nada similar jamás.

La muerte la lideraría de todo y de todos.

-Rin, se te ha caído el arco al suelo- se rió Sango, su compañera de practicas, indicándole dónde estaba con la mano- Deberías bajar de la Luna ya tender un poco los asuntos terrestres.

"_Los asuntos terrestres son lo que menos me importa ahora" _pensó para sus adentros, tomando con rapidez el arco y volviendo a colocar una _flecha "Lo único que importa ahora…"_ tensó el arco _"…es acabar con esos malditos demonios" _disparó. La flecha acertó de nuevo y, por el camino, desintegró la otra que ya estaba clavada en el centro.

Sango la miró impresionada, peor no asombrada. Hacía ya tiempo que tenía conocimiento de los poderes espirituales de Rin y Kagome, aunque está última jamás los había puesto en práctica delante de nadie, al menos. Cuando Rin tomó otra flecha, suspiro resignada. Aquellas primas no se parecían en nada, aunque mirando las fotos de antaño, Sango hubiera jurado que eran como dos almas gemelas. ¿Qué era lo que les había pasado?

Inuyasha estaba preocupado. Y eso no solía pasarle muy a menudo. Normalmente se dejaba llevar por la vida del infierno y disfrutaba cometiendo tantas maldades como le era posible. Torturar a los condenados era entretenido, pero demasiado habitual. Destrozar a alguno de los demonios inferiores le parecía más apetecible. No había nadie a quien debiera rendirle cuentas. No había nadie que pudiera pedirle explicaciones. Y no había nadie tan peligroso como Sesshômaru para él.

Le quedó muy claro el día en que hace dos años su hermano casi lo mató. Inutashio, Diablo y Señor del Infierno, apenas si logró con toda su fuerza salvarle la vida al menor de los príncipes. Y le advirtió a su vez que nunca jamás volviera a provocar de esa manera a su hermano.

Éste lo había obedecido, pero no por gusto. Las marcas en su piel y el dolor habían tardado muchísimo en sanar y en su mente quedó gravada a fuego la seguridad de que la próxima vez lo mataría. Y nadie podría impedirlo.

Por eso estaba preocupado. Desde unos días atrás, su hermano estaba más solitario que nunca. Jamás fue un demonio muy sociable, pero ya ni a las reuniones infernales asistía. Había comenzado a desaparecer durante largos periodo de tiempo. Y no detectaba su energía por ninguna parte del Infierno.

Lo cual solo el dejaba una opción: El mundo humano. Esa idea iba directamente enlazada a otra que le producía extrañas emociones: Rin. La joven y dulce humana con la que se divirtió la última vez que estuvo allí. No la había vuelto a ver. Al día siguiente de haber jugando regresó para explicarle algunas cosas, pero las dos humanas ya no estaban allí.

No le dio más importancia, ni se tomó la molestia de buscarlas: Probablemente Sesshômaru se las había llevado a otra parte. Al regresar al Infierno ese mismo día, su hermano le propino la paliza de su vida, torturas incluidas. Después y siguiendo las órdenes de su padre, no había vuelto a meterse en los asuntos del Heredero al Trono.

Cuándo empezó a ver que Sesshômaru ya no iba de visita al mundo terrenal, pensó que ya se habría cansado, pero al parecer no había sido así. Y eso lo inquietaba.

Dispuesto a averiguar que era lo que había ocurrido, consultó los lagos de lava, pero por más que sondeo con su mente y su poder, no las halló. Se habían esfumado. Aquel pensamiento lo preocupó aún más y decidió comenzar a buscarlas.


	8. La Llamada del Destino

Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8. La llamada del Destino.**

Se entremezclaba con los peatones por la estrecha calle que llevaba al mercado central, en ocasiones llegó a sentirse aplastado por alguno de ellos especialmente obeso. Trataba de tranquilizarse. Algún día morirían y pagarían por haberse atrevido a tocarlo siquiera.

Le pareció escuchar un grito a su derecha e instintivamente se puso alerta, encarando la posible amenaza desde ese lado, estrechando los ojos para acabar encontrándose con su reflejo en una cristalera. El dueño, deseoso de vender, pregonaba algo llamado "Rebajas del 50" con su voz grave peor estridente.

Se planteó despacharlo con uno de sus látigos de fuego, pero la imagen presente ante él lo detuvo. Ya no había cabellos plateados ni ojos dorados: en su lugar, lucia pelo corto y castaño impecable y ojos verdosos. Sus manos era débiles y de pequeñas uñas bien cuidadas: nada que ver con las poderosas garras de un demonio. Y vestía una camisa escarlata abierta y unos simples vaqueros rasgados.

Algunas chicas se lo quedaban mirando embobadas. Era consciente de que por mucho que se disfrazase de humano, cosa que odiaba, sus facciones y formas eran demasiado perfectas para un simple mortal. Y llamaba la atención de las jóvenes hembras y algunas no tan jóvenes.

Continuo avanzando entre la muchedumbre a buen ritmo, hasta que alcanzo al salda de la estrecha calle y halló a quien estaba buscando. Definitivamente Morfeo si que sabía camuflarse entre los mortales, prensó nada más verlo sentado en la terraza del Café-Bar "The Legend of Demon", tomándose una copa tan tranquilo.

"_¿Qué hará aquí este?"_ interrogaba su mente "_Puede que haya sentido la energía purificadora que se desprendió hace tres semanas y esté investigando. Pero, ¿qué diantres puede hacer que Naraku, el Dios de los Sueños, abandone su reinado? Un poco de purificación no, desde luego"_

Inuyasha dudaba de que hacer. La orden de localizar y acabar con al fuente de energía se la había dado su padre y no le estaba permitido desobedecerla bajo ningún concepto. Pero la presencia de Naraku pro allí no podía considerarse una casualidad. Él jamás salía del complicado y retorcido mundo de los sueños, a menos que….

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas poco después y de la peor manera posible, cuando colisionó con alguien mientras "espiaba" A Morfeo. Estaba a punto de lanzar una maldición de entrañas invertidas cuando alzo la miraba y se topo con unos ojos azules fríos como el hielo. Ni siquiera una mascara de humanidad podían hacer que el Príncipe Heredero dejase de paralizar a sus adversarios con una sola mirada.

-Sesshômaru…

-¿Qué haces tu aquí, bastardo?

-Inutashio me mandó- al momento la energía que lo mantenía inmovilizado desapareció- La pregunta es que haces tú aquí.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le espeto el mayor, con otra severa mirada que prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa de permanecer allí- Regresa al Infierno, yo me encargo de esto.

-No es tu misión- le respondió, burlón- ¿Desde cuando al poderoso príncipe del Infierno se ocupa de una o dos sacerdotisas entrometidas?

A tal velocidad que las personas que circulaban a su alrededor no alcanzaron a ver más que un ligero movimiento de brazo, Sesshômaru le pego un puñetazo a su hermano en la boca que lo tumbo en el suelo. Poco después, un circulo de curiosos los rodeo preguntándole si había tropezado con algo.

Para cuando Inuyasha pudo ponerse en pie, tanto su hermano como Naraku habían desaparecido. Maldiciendo entre dientes, el segundo hijo del todopoderoso Señor de los Infiernos prosiguió con su búsqueda de la fuente de poder. Sesshômaru no había logrado intimidarlo lo suficiente y su presencia allí le había llevado a ciertas divagaciones que deseaba confirmar.

Si no hubiera estado tan ofuscado, tal vez habría notado la miraba divertida que le dirigía Miroku desde otra de las terrazas de un bar, mientras se tomaba un café. Llevaba horas observando a Sesshômaru y Naraku conversar y se había aburrido como una ostra hasta que apareció Inuyasha. Lógicamente, él si había visto el golpe de Sesshômaru y se había echado a reír como un loco con la cara del menor.

Pensaba que por fin, desde los cuatro años que hacía que Midoriko le encargara "la misión", podría divertirse un poco.

Shippô, a su lado, transformado en un niño de apenas unos seis o siete años y comiéndose un helado de chocolate, pensaba muy distinto.

Todas las piezas de esta extraña y distante partida de ajedrez se estaban aproximando y pronto comenzarían a caer fichas. Sabia del poder de Cronos y se sentía seguro. Pero también conocía el poder de Morfeo y su obsesión por Sesshômaru, su único amigo, si es que podía llamarse así. Tanto los Príncipes como el Rey del Infierno eran adversarios temibles.

Una guerra entre los dos bandos de nuevo: lo que Midoriko había estado esperando desde hacía quizás siglos. Un batalla en la que Kagome y Rin eran las reinas de la partida y él no más que un peón. Y lo realmente preocupante era la incertidumbre de no saber aún quienes serían los reyes de esa jugada.

Midoriko estaba moviendo las fichas blancas. Primero la Reina Rin había tendido su trampa, a la cual ahora todas las negras acudían para encontrarse con un jake mate final. Y ahora era el turno de Cronos, la potente torre que esta detrás de todas la negras. E Inutashio no se había percatado de ello

Le tocaba mover ficha a las negras. Y después Midoriko acabaría con todo.

Kagome analizo con detenimiento las manzanas que el tendedero el ofrecía y consideró que era un timo. La fruta no era fresca ni mucho menos recién recogida. ¿El hecho de llevar ropa de sacerdotisa la hacía ver tonta o qué? Regateo el precio por lo menos a la mitad, peor el vendedor, seguro de la venta, no bajo ni un céntimo. Cansada de tratar con un timador, la chica dio media vuelta y se fue a otro puesto, para sorpresa del interesado, que se llevo un disgusto, peor no se atrevió a insultarla.

Pocos metros más allá, encontró manzanas mucho más rojas y apetecibles por la tercera parte de lo que le habrían costado las otras. Las sacerdotisas no eran estúpidas. Y ella mucho menos.

Suspiro, mientras pagada los frutos, pensando en Rin. Hacía días que apenas comía o dormía y se pasaba el tiempo en la sala de tiro afinando su puntería. Exactamente desde el ritual de iniciación. Otro asunto delicado, pensó la de cabello azabache. La ceremonia podía haberse tildado de normal, como lo fue la suya, de no ser por que el cántico de Rin desprendió un poder espiritual inaudito.

Pecadores que vivían a varios kilómetros lo sintieron. Y todas las personas de la localidad donde se encontraba el Templo acudieron a las Iglesias a confesar sus pecados, que quedaron saturadas. Los reverendos padres incluso llegaron a pedir la ayuda de algunas sacerdotisas para poder tranquilizar a la población.

De nuevo trataron de timarla, está vez cuando intentaba comprar varios kilos de cerezas, las favoritas de su prima. Está vez no se molestó siquiera en regatear y se disponía a cambiar de puesto, cuando el dueño la agarro del brazo con fuerza.

-Disculpa, pero estamos en medio de una transacción.

-Me parece que se equivoca- le replicó ella, tratando de zafarse del agarre- Nuestro posible negocio ha finalizado. No estoy de acuerdo con su precio y seguro que hay mejores frutos que estos y más baratos en cualquier otro puesto.

El hombre, bastante fornido y obeso, la miró con ira. Tenía poco pelo y un río calvo surcado su cabeza, contraponiendo su abundante y mal cuidado bigote. De repente Kagome pensó que aquel tipo le causada repulsión y se sintió asqueada. Trató de soltarse de nuevo, pero este no la dejo y, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, la metió de un empujón en al furgoneta.

La joven cayó encima de un montón de cajas de fruta. El interior del vehículo olía mal: a naranjas podridas y fruta pasada. Oyó un golpe y trató de levantarse de nuevo, para encontrarse con que el vendedor había entrado también y cerraba la puerta.

-Vas a aprender a respetar a los hombre de negocios, pequeña zorra- susurro, con tono lascivo y asqueroso- Ven aquí, te enseñare lo que es un autentico macho, sacerdotisa.

Extendió los brazos y la obligo a pegarse a él, restregándosele. Luego le cogió con fuerza unas de sus delicadas manos y casi el quebró los huesos, para después ponerla en su entrepierna. Estaba duro.

-Verás como vamos a disfrutar.

Kagome comprendió finalmente las intenciones de aquel degenerado, el golpe la había dejado aturdida y solo se despejo un poco cuando ya estaba en esa maldita posición. Iba a violarla o algo mucho peor si no hacía algo pronto, de modo que se concertó todo lo que pudo y, cuando él le soltó un momento las mano para desabrocharse la bragueta, le propino una fuerte patada en su intimidad que lo doblo entero.

Abrió las puertas de golpe, sin pararse a coger su bolsa y echó a correr hacía cualquier parte, peor lejos de allí.

Segundos después y debido al que el dolor le impedía concertarse, el vendedor obeso comenzó a adelgazar, su cabeza se cubrió con una largo y sedoso cabello negro y el bigote desapareció. Tirado en el suelo, encogido por el dolor, Onigumo se juró que nunca más, bajo ningún concepto, volvería a apostar nada con Miroku. Mucho menos si tenía algo que ver con sacerdotisas.

Mientras, por el mercado, Kagome corría desesperada por llegar al Templo, sin mirar por donde iba. Se aguantaba las lágrimas, tratando d e no pensar en lo que acababa de vivir hace poco. Su tristeza aumento al recordar que Rin había pasado por la experiencia completa: no había tenido oportunidad alguna de salvarse de un demonio con poderes infernales.

Se sentía morir cuando choco con alguien de frente y de pronto se vio refugiada en los brazos de un desconocido. No se paró a mirarlo, se aferro con todas sus fuerzas a la camisa blanca y se echo a llorar allí mismo. No obtuvo respuesta del transeúnte, pero agradeció que no la rechazara y la dejara desahogarse con él.

Lloró lo que pareció una eternidad y después se calmo un poco. Cuando estuvo segura de que no tenía las mejillas como ríos de agua salada, alzó la vista y se encaró al chico, dispuesta a darle las gracias y pedirle perdón por su comportamiento, tan impropio de una sacerdotisa.

-Lo lamento, yo…- la disculpa murió en sus labios nada más mirarlo a los ojos. Unos ojos fríos y azulados que le recordaban a algo. El hombre era guapo, sin duda. Fuerte, alto, no excesivamente musculoso, con un largo y bonito cabello castaño recogido en una cola alta que le llegaba hasta media espalda y unas manos cuidadas. Una sensación de seguridad que no sentía desde hacía años la invadió.

-Kagome- pronuncio él con esa voz helada que ella nunca podría olvidar. Una voz tan familiar. Era él. Disfrazado de humano, con ropas sencillas, en medio de un mercado y mirándola a través de unos ojos azules que la penetraban, la estudiaban y memorizaban cada detalle, cada nueva curva en su cuerpo, todos los cambios producidos en esos dos años. Una miraba anhelante que la dejo confusa y cargada de emociones.

-¿Sesshômaru?- preguntó poco antes de que sus labios chocaran con los de él que la buscaban con ansiedad y desesperación.

Poco más allá, Naraku vigilaba la escena, mientras sondeaba toda la zona con sus poderes. Detecto dos presencias más cercanas. A Inuyasha, que estaba bastante más lejos y parecía dirigirse al templo, así que no le dio importancia. Él sabría lo que se hacía. Y la otra lo obligo a moverse.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Miroku- pronuncio con estudiada calma, segundos después de materializarse detrás del supuesto hombre de cabellos corto recogido en una pequeña coletilla, con dos aros en la oreja izquierda y unos vivaces ojos azules.

-Morfeo…

-Por tu aspecto, no esperabas que te localizara-argumento Naraku, divertido, con una sonrisa despiadada en sus labios- Has sido descuidado.

Miroku maldijo mentalmente, Naraku había acertado: ser descubiertos no entraba en los planes de Midoriko. Haber como se libraba de esta. Sonrió. Si, iba a ser una partida de ajedrez divertida, pero podía salirle muy cara si no se andaba con cuidado. Y Morfeo era un rival temible.

Termino el salmo y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo en la sala de tiro con arco: necesitaba estar preparada para cuando, atraídos por su poder, llegasen los demonios. Esta vez escogió el arco blanco puro, el que mejor concentraba la energía espiritual de las flechas.

Después de dos o tres tiros sonrió satisfecha. Estaba preparada. Pensaba en dejar un rato el arco y salir a buscar a Kagome, que debía estar comprando en el mercado, para darse un relajante baño en las termas, cuando lo sintió.

Esa energía la reconocía por encima de todas. Inuyasha se estaba acercando al templo. Apretó el arco con fuerza y libero varias ondas de energía, para atraerlo justo donde quería. Que fácil era dejar un cebo para atraer a las bestias.

Lo sintió más próximo y tensó el arco. Cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, Inuyasha fue golpeado por una flecha sagrada, que le atravesó de lado a lado el hombro. Quedo sorprendido, pero nada más: segundos después la carne se regenero sola y él abandono su fachada humana para encarara de nuevo a Rin Higurashi, está vez en condiciones muy distintas.

Lejos de ellos y del odio de Rin, Sesshômaru y Kagome se besaban una y otra vez, cargados de pasión y sentimientos sin confesar.


End file.
